Holder series: Picnic Time!
by Rasgnarok
Summary: Episode 3, season Silver: During a well-deserved picnic on Earth, Eggman attacks the group. At the same time, shadows of Sonic's past are hunting him, causing the hedgehog to become a danger for his friends. And on top of that, a Element Spirit shows up. Anything else?
1. Chapter 1

**Review guys!**

**Sonic: Can I leave?**

**Me: Why?**

**Sonic: Cuz this story sucks.**

**Me:(throws him off a cliff) There. You left.**

* * *

On the magnificent planet known as Earth, in a giant mansion somewhere in America, a young teenager was sleeping. But he wasn't any normal person. He was a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog who could run at the speed of sound. At the first sight, you could see he didn't came from this planet. No, he was Sonic the Hedgehog, known as the Blue Blur, Speed Demon, and for intimates, Sonic the Holder, controller of the Life Plates, creators of universes, the polar opposite of the Chaos Emeralds.

Right now, the blue hedgehog was thrashing around the balcony, where he usually slept. His usually smiling face was twisted in fear and horror. He was having a nightmare, a rather painful one.

_Her smile. Her eyes. Multicolor with turquoise and pink as primal._

_Her laugh._

_How she cared for him._

_How she protected Sonic from __**him**__._

_**His**__ eyes. Multicolor with black and red as primal._

_**His**__ bad temper._

_**His**__ cruelty._

_**His**__ thirst for blood._

As he slipped farther in his nightmare, the door that leaded to his forgotten memories opened, to show the one that changed his life...

_**Flashback**_

_"Run!" Exclaimed Emma._

_Sonic didn't need to be asked again, as he ran as fast as he could, with Emma close behind. __**He **__was getting closer. The black hedgehog could hear the robots caching up. His green eyes scanned the surroundings, searching for anything that moved._

_The forest cleared and they arrived in a small village. People gave them funny looks, never having seen a Mobian before. Sonic and Emma speed through the main street like if the devil was behind them, which was close enough. The human girl and the hedgehog passed a few people..._

_...and stood in front of a robot, frozen by horror._

_Quickly, they were surrounded by three foot tall robots. The villagers screamed and ran away, screaming about a alien invasion or another type of idiocies. Sonic growled in anger. A dark energy sphere materialised in his left hand and a light one in his right. In a throwing movement, he realised the energy spheres on two robots, who blew up. A fire energy sphere then appeared on his forehead and spitted flames like a flamethrower. A lot of robots melted, but there was always a dozen to replace each robot fallen. The ebony hedgehog was feeling weaker and weaker..._

"_They are everywhere!_" _exclaimed Emma in fright, her multicolor eyes, with pink and turquoise as primals, looking at the robot surrounding them._

_"Stop rubbing it on my muzzle!_" _said Sonic in a angry tone, electrocuting a few robots until they deactivated._

_A strange, red energy sphere suddenly came from above. It impacted Sonic square on the chest. The back hedgehog screamed in pain, before crumbling on the dirty road. Emma gasped in horror._

_"NO!" she screamed, kneeling down and cradling the nearly unconscious hedgehog in her arms._

_Two black eyelets opened, revealing green orbs. The black hedgehog couldn't talk, completely drained by the energy orb. Emma nuzzled in his ebony fur, crying in his pelt as the sound of the doctor's ship came closer. Deciding to fight to her last breath, she got up, Sonic still in her arms. She held him like a baby, glaring at the machines around her._

_The elegant ship, looking a lot like a giant black jet, was now hovering above the small village. The nose of the ship opened, revealing the man Emma hated the most, Tybalt Jake Elison Senior. He was a young man with pitch black hair and multicolor eyes, red and black as primal._

_Tybalt smiled evilly at them, his multicolor eyes fixed on the black hedgehog shivering in the woman's arms. A small pistol was dancing from hand to hand, probably the source of the energy draining sphere. Tybalt grabbed a normal pistol and pointed it at Emma's chest, careful to avoid the black mammal._

_Emma looked down at Sonic. Her red hair hid her face, as she nuzzled in his neck one last time. The black Holder had his eyes open wide, trying to regain control over his body._

_Tybalt pulled the trigger._

_The sound of the bullet impacting skin was quickly followed by the sound of something freezing instantly. The Chaos Emeralds around the world vanished, teleported to another dimension, as a gigantic dome of multicolor light grew, burning, scorching, pulverising and eating away every source of life in miles..._

**"NOOO!"**

The scream woke up everyone, not to mention scaring the living_ daylights _out of everyone in the mansion. Chris even fell from his bed, and Tails fell from the wing of the X-Tornado, working late at night.

Chris was dumbstruck. It sounded like...

"SONIC!" he screamed, scrambling up and rushing to the balcony.

The blue hedgehog was there, trembling like a madman as spasm travelled his small body. Chris ran to his side and touched his left peach arm, in a movement to give him a hug. The boy let out a yelp, and staggered backward as Sonic's left hand flew at him, his small claws piercing the white gloves. The claws bounced off the marble ground in a crackling sound.

"The hell what was that!" exclaimed Chris, glaring at the blue hedgehog.

But his glare softened when he saw Sonic curl up, shivering and whimpering in fear. The blue hedgehog was pressed against him, his pointy ears flat against his head, his emerald eyes closed. Chris, trying to calm him down, petted him on the forehead.

Sonic's eyes snapped open and he let out another ear-splitting scream. He showed the startled Chris away from him. Forearm-sized, gold coffin-shaped plates flew out of his chest in a humming sound. They flew around his in a perfect circle, ready to mercilessly electrocute anyone who dare to get closer to their master. It was at that moment that Amy, Tails, Chuck, Cream and Cheese came in, quickly followed by the Thorndyke's servants, Ella and Tanaka .

They froze at the sight of the scene. First thing they notice was Chris, looking shocked, staring at the bundle of blue and fawn fur hiding in the middle of the Life Plates. The second was the terrorised-looking Sonic, who looked one nanosecond away from unleashing the Holder State.

They approached Sonic slowly, careful to not scared the hedgehog. The blue mammal curled up tighter, the Plates flying around him closer. Sparks of multicolor electricity flew around the balcony. Tails notice the Plate's glow was getting stronger. Chuck walked nearer to the Blue Blur, but far enough to not be electrocuted by the Creators.

"Sonic, we don't want to hurt you." Said Chuck softly, trying to calm him down.

The glow was getting stronger.

"Calm down Sonikku." Said Amy in a pleading voice.

It became ever stronger.

"Sonic, we're your friends! We won't hurt you!" Exclaimed Tails, horrified how his blue brother behaved.

_How could a nightmare do this? _They all thought.

Sonic looked at them with the most lost look in history. The group notice his fur was slowly dissolving and his skin was becoming transparent. A flash of orange light blinded everyone. When they could see again, a orange fluo and peach hedgehog with two short quills, white gloves, blue shoes with vertical stripes and sky blue pupiless eyes had appeared. It was Vicini, the Element Spirit of Energy.

"Stop." The orange hedgehog said firmly.

The Plates flew back into the azure chest by instinct. The balcony stopped glowing and the sparks disappeared. The Holder's fur and skin came back to normal. Sonic curled up completely, hiding his face from the shocked group, as spams traveled his body.

Without any other word spoken, the orange hedgehog rushed to blue's side and hugged him. Vicini stayed like that, rubbing the Holder's ears, careful to not touch his forehead, until Sonic drifted out in a dreamless sleep.

He then scooped him up and walked out of the balcony, into Chris's room, then to the living room. The others followed. He placed the trembling blue hero on a couch. Sonic curled as the orange hedgehog then turned around to look at the group.

"Okay, show's over. Go to sleep." He said casually, walking out of the room.

"Wait! Vicini!" Exclaimed Tails.

The orange mammal turned around.

"What?" He asked.

"What was that all about?" Asked Amy, her eyes slightly watery from seeing her crush act like that.

The Element Spirit shook his head. He made a promise to Sonic, he was going to keep it.

"Can't tell you." He said.

"Why not?" Said Chris.

Vicini crossed his peach arms and tapped with his left foot.

"Sonic made me promise. But I can say this: as the Holder, he has amazing powers, right?" The Fire spirit started.

The others nodded in agreement.

"So there's a lot of people who wants to abuse him for his powers."

It was a half-truth, half-lie, but it was the only thing Vicini could say without angering Sonic and breaking his promise. Sonic, when he was really angry, was_ not _a sight to be happy to see. The others simply watched him, their eyes wide in horror.

With that said, he teleported himself back into the Ether, in a blinding flash of orange light. He had things to do, and that counted calming himself down and not ask The Great Triplet, three of the most powerful Element Spirits, to send him back into the past, so he could change what happened.

* * *

The next day, everyone acted like nothing happened, but their minds were literally screaming at them to ask Sonic about his past. But the azure Holder had already left for a early run. Chuck and Tails were in the garage working on the X-Tornado, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Ella were at the kitchen eating breakfast, Chris was at the college and Sonic was running around, sometimes changing into Vicini form to train.

Lot of things had happened since the opening of the portal. Shadow, Omega and Rouge had started to work with GUN, Chris told the gang that he was going to college with Helen and the rest of his human friends, Sonic fell in the poll again (which consisted of Vicini learning how to prank on others by buttering the floor), Chuck and Tails had upgraded the X-Tornado and the Tornado.

Right now, Amy was eating breakfast with Cream, Ella and Cheese in the dining room. The room was composed of a big brown table, six chairs and a few decoration, composed of plants and paintings. The latino woman had made omelets.

"This is delicious Ella!" Exclaimed Amy, while licking her lips.

The human nodded.

"Well thank you Miss Amy." She said in a joyful tone.

"Can Cheese have a apple?" Asked Cream.

"Sure sweety!" Responded the latino, picking a fruit from the refrigerator and giving to the Chao.

"CHAO! CHAO!" Screamed Cheese while eating the red fruit.

"I think Cheese really li-" started Cream.

BANG!

The kitchen door burst open, to reveal Sam Speed. He was in his red and white jumpsuit, and smiling like a idiot.

"Hello girls! Have you seen Sonic?" He asked in a cocky tone.

"Dunno, we didn't see him since this morning." Responded Amy.

The Speed King raised a eyebrow.

"Really?"

He didn't notice, nobody did in fact, the small peach and orange creature the size of a soccer ball floating behind him. The reason why nobody saw it was because the creature was invisible. The sky blue, pupiless eyes were sparkling with life, and it was making funny faces behind the Speed Team leader.

Vicini suddenly teleported in the middle of the room, making the girls scream and the Speed King gasp. Sam thought for a second that he was Sonic, but he then smiled when he recognised the Fire Spirit.

"Hello Vicini! How you doing?" He asked.

Vicini had some problems on how to adjust to the new era, but Sonic and the others were always there to help him. The fact he was the living representation of Energy and Sonic was the Holder was hid from public. The only who knew were the President, the Thorndykes, Ella, Tanaka and the heros. They had all kept their mouth shut about that.

Vicini nodded happily, before raising an eyebrow at the sight of the creature only he could see. It pulling its small pink tongue at everyone and making devil horns with his small clawed hands on Sam's head, who didn't notice at all. The Fire Spirit let out a small sigh of annoyment before responding:

"Good! I you are looking for Sonic, he's running around town." He lied.

_You owe me one Sonic...two in fact._

Before anybody could do something, Sam Speed was already outside, driving to the city, a perfect dentist smile on his face. In the kitchen, the others were silent. Vicini crossed his arms.

"Sonic_ stop _making devil horns on people." He said flatly.

Amy, Cheese, Cream and Ella started to look around, suspicious. Vicini sighed again, before extending his right arm and pitching something invisible. The thin air let out a shriek and something that sounded like a curse.

The others gasped as Vicini's power form appeared like a mirage. It was rubbing its tummy, which apparently was were Vicini pinched him. The creature suddenly became pure multicolor light, who expanded and reformed to make the silhouette of a hedgehog. With a resonating _'POP_!', a blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, red and white sneakers, white gloves with golden cuffs and a angry look on his face, was standing where the power form was a few seconds ago. Sonic the Hedgehog was tapping the floor with his left foot, glaring at the orange look-a-like.

"Can you not do that?" He snarled.

Vicini simply sat down on the a chair and grabbed a omelet.

"You asked for it." He said, starting to eat the egg dish.

Sonic rolled his green eyes while Vicini enjoyed the omelet. The others continued to eat in silence. Of course, the speedy hedgehog broke it:

"What do you want to do today?" Asked the blue speedster.

Everyone, minus Vicini who was too occupied eating his breakfast, looked at him weird.

"What do you mean?" Said Ella, confused like the others.

"Well what do you guys want to do today?" Repeated Sonic.

Amy bllinked.

"You want to do something with us?" Said in disbelief the pink menace.

Sonic smiled, before nodding:

"I spend two years with a idiotic spirit and a crazy robot. I want to do something with you guys." He explained.

Vicini glared at him behind the group. I am not a idiot.._. _He thought.

"How about the cinema?" Asked Cream.

Sonic immediately shook his head in disagreement. An amused smirk crossed his muzzle and he looked at Vicini, like everyone else. The Fire Spirit was eating his omelet, trying to ignore the other's gaze. Sonic explained:

"Vicini's gonna have a heart attack again."

The group's minds started to wander two days ago.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sonic, Amy, Chris, Chuck, Tails and Vicini entered the cinema room. Sonic immediately crashed in a nearby chair. Fighting Eggman really takes it out of you...he thought._

_He needed a break. Today, he almost got crushed by a cricket-shaped robot. Without Vicini fire abilities, he would have been Blue Blur pizza. The people around were staring at them. It wasn't every day that the hero of Earth and Mobius came to watch a movie. As for Vicini, he was staring at the black screen. Chuck notice._

_"What's wrong?" The old man asked._

_The pupiless sky blue eyes didn't leave the TV._

_"What in the name of Lightos is that?" He asked._

_Amy blinked._

_"That's a screen. You don't know what it is?" She said in disbelief._

_"Nope." Was her rather short answer._

_"What does it do?" He continued._

_Sonic, who was sitting beside him, smirked. The others saw it and didn't like that, but Vicini didn't notice._

_"You'll see." _

_When the screen turned on, Vicini's eyes widened to be the size of Mobius._

_Scratch that. Make it the solar system._

"What about a picnic?" Asked Ella.

Cream and Amy smiled.

"Oh yes! Its a great idea Ella!" Exclaimed the pink menace.

"Chao! Chao! Chao!" Said Cheese, flying around.

"A picnic? At least Vicini won't faint." Replied Sonic.

The Fire Spirit growled menacingly.

"Don't bring that up again."

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Seen a review please!**


	2. Inviting In Orange

**Vicini:(searching around office) What the hell am I looking for? How does Rasgnarrok make this easy? Haa! Here it is!**

**(Takes out paper and reads)**

**Vicini: (frowns) All I have to say is 'Pleeeaase Review?' That sucks! We're doing it MY way!"**

**(Trows paper into fireplace)**

**Vicini; Okay, fans, things are simple: You guys read the stupid story below and you leave a nice review. Kapich?**

* * *

_Why do I always have to do the dirty work..._

Vicini sighed for the third time. Angel Iland really needed a map. It was the third time he got lost in this blasted floating iland. The orange hedgehog curse when he tripped under a tree root. Where was that echidna when you needed him?

Vicini broke into a sprint, dodging trees, bushes and blasted roots as he remembered the first time he came to the floating island. He nearly had a heart attack, if a ethereal piece of energy with a conscious mind could. Angel Island looked a lot like Laiös's floating house in the Ether. Laiös was the Element Spirit of wind, and just like Sonic, he didn't stop moving. Talking too for that matter. While in his sprint, the Fire spirit gathered his Ether energy and released rapidly, teleportating himself elsewhere on Angel Island...

...to faceplant against a ruin wall.

"OWWW!" He yelled, rubbing his sensitive black nose.

A sensation of fear crawled in the spirit when a hand grabbed his throat, and smashed him against the same wall he face-planted against a second ago. The red echidna behind him roared:

"Who are you! How did you get up here?" He growled menacingly, ready to protect his home.

For answer, the slightly glowing, orange hedgehog vanished in a flash of orange light. Knuckles the Echidna let out a yelp of surprise, feeling nothing in his hand. _What the hell? _Since when persons disappeared in thin air?

"Can you act civilize for once Knux?" Said a voice behind him that sounded a lot like Sonic's.

The echidna whirled around, his hand balled into spiky fist. His purple eyes widened when he recognized Vicini. The orange fluo hedgehog was rubing his neck. His pupiless blue eyes were narrow in annoyement as he tried to relieve the pain.

"Vicini?" Questioned the Guardian, clearly confused.

"One and only." Grumbled the Fire Spirit.

"What are you doing here?" Responded Knuckles, wanting to be alone.

The reincarnation of Energy blinked for a second, trying to remember. His arms crossed and he had a thoughtful expression, trying desperately to remember why he was here in the first place.

"Why was I her-Ah yes! Sonic's doing a picnic, wanna go?" He asked.

"No." Was his short answer.

Vicini made pupiless blue puppy eyes. Knuckles thought it looked a lot like a car's headlights because of the size and glow.

"Pleeeaaase?" He said cutely.

Knuckles knew he was going to regret it.

"Where?" He grumbled, crossing his arms and taping his right foot, making the Fire Spirit clap his hands in victory.

"The lake where Sonic met Helen. BYE!" Informed Vicini rapidly.

A flash of orange light later, he was gone, leaving a echidna to grumble about how evil Spirits were.

* * *

Chris was writing down the teacher's notes, like everyone else in his class. He knew he didn't need to, because of his intelligence, but he would look like a complete moron if he didn't do something. That was a important rule in surviving at college, or high school. Last thing he wanted to be labelled was geek. Everyone was already staring at him because he was friends with Sonic The Hedgehog.

"Now class, tell me. What ha-" started the teacher, a elderly women in a strict black dress.

A flash of orange light blinded everyone. Chris paled considerably when a familiar orange hedgehog appeared out of thin air.

_Not that..._

The Fire Spirit was smiling like an idiot, his small fangs poking out. The rest of the class was petrified when the hedgehog-like being spoke happily:

"Chris! Had to fight with Sonic to know where you were! Anyway, we're doing a-Hmmm...Am I interrupting something?" He finished, seeing the humans look at him in weird way.

Chris rolled his eyes. A small blush had formed on his cheeks because of the attention he was having. Having a group of Mobians looking at him, hearing his battle plans, like when they were fighting the Metarex, was one thing. Having a group of other students the same height, and probably taller, looking at you with extremely serious faces in a death silence was _another_thing.

"Vicini, we'll talk after school when I'm home. You can't just teleport here you know." Chris said in a flat tone, annoyed.

The orange hedgehog blushed madly in shame, noticing the error he had made. Now he understood why Sonic didn't want him to go talk to Chris right now.

"Ops. Sorry." He said, teleporting himself elsewhere in a flash of orange light.

Chris rolled his blue eyes again and resumed writing the teacher's notes. He was also trying to ignore the looks his classmates gave him. When the bell rang, he hurried out of the room as fast as he could.

* * *

**"INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT!"**

Shadow and Rouge, like everyone else in the base for that matter, rushed toward the main hall, where the intruder was. Rouge was flying beside Shadow, who was skating toward the room. When they entered the hall, however, they heard a voice they didn't expected to hear in here:

"Hey watch it with those things!" Exclaimed a outraged Vicini, glaring at the guns pointed toward him.

The Fire Spirit wa standing in the middle of the circular main hall, surrounded by snipers, robots and other soldiers holding god knows what kind of weapons. Vicini didn't seem scared at all. Just really, really confused.

"VICINI!" Nearly yelled Rouge and Shadow.

The soldiers looked confused, but seeing the bundle of slightly orange fur didn't seem to be a danger, they lowered their weapon. The robots didn't flinch, as a sigh of relief escaped Vicini's lips.

The Commander turned around and glared at the ebony hedgehog and the ivory bat. They didn't move nor cowered under the glare.

"You know this punk?"

"What does punk mean?"

_Definitely Faker's friend..._Thought Shadow.

The duo nodded at their commander's question.

"That's Vicini, a..._friend._" said Rouge, leaning on the 'friend' and glaring at Shadow.

The Ultimate Lifeform did nothing more than grumble. He would have already bashed the hedgehog's head in a while ago, but for a rather obvious reason, he knew Sonic wasn't going to be _just _mad.

"He's a Mobian?" Asked a soldier.

Vicini blinked in confusion for a second.

"Actually, I'm a ethereal being composed of energy." The orange hedgehog said in a flat tone.

Silence. Everyone was in shock, minus the one who already knew. The scientists in the background started to whisper in excitement. Vicni eyed them with confusion and slight anger.

"Why are you here?" Asked Rouge, cutting in the thick silence.

"Sonic's holding up a picnic. Wanna come?" Said Vicini in an excited tone.

Shadow facepalmed as some people laughed. The Commander breathed in and out, trying to calm himself.

"You are telling me that you broke all of our security, the most advance on Earth, just to invite them to a _picnic_?" Said the Commander, his right eye twitching.

"Yep. And actually, I simply teleportated in. Piece of cake for 'high security'." Said Vicini, nodding and winking.

Shadow groaned in anger. He was really going to kill Sonic. He just _wished_the orange hedgehog left...

Vicini seemed to get the memo by the sight of the angry Shadow. His orange ears flattened in fright.

"Hmmm...MetusatChris'sifyouwant!" He said rapidly, starting to glow brighter.

A flash of orange light blinded everyone. When they could see again, the humans gasped and started to whisper between them.

Vicini was gone.

* * *

Tails was in his workshop with Cosmo, who was wearing a green pajama instead of her normal dress, snuggled together under a blanket, on the couch, watching a TV series. The two were sleepy, having cleaned the garden, again.

Tails had made a small rocket, which he had tested, and, of course, it had blown up and crashed down. In the _garden_. Cosmo got angry. _Not_a happy sight for the yellow fox. First his experiment failed, second the garden was destroyed, and third, his girlfriend got pissed off.

_Really_piss off.

After some yelling, the couple cleaned up the place and got back in the house. Cosmo was putting and Tails found it cute. They kissed and then snuggled on the couch. End of story, but Tails knew she was going to do some payback on him later.

A flash of orange light ruined their moment. The couple jumped on their feet and looked around.

"You guys look tired." Said Vicini in a flat voice, standing in front of them.

The duo let out a sight and plopped back in the couch. Tails rolled his eyes.

"So what's up Vi-cini." He finished, earning a small glare for the orange hedgehog.

Vicini hated that nickname. For Sonic and him, it meant war. The two fought a lot, disagreed a lot, agreed a lot. Of course, sometimes the two Ether-powered hedgehogs did hilarious things together, like painting Sam's car pink.

Trust me, you don't want to know.

Ok. Maybe you do.

**Flashback**

_"Is it ready?" Asked Vicini._

_"Of course Vi!"_

_"Don't call me like that."_

_"C'mon let's get this show on the road." Said Sonic, ignoring him and changing changing into Vicini form._

_The orange and peach creature the size of a basketball became invisible, flew out of a window and headed toward Chris's house. Vicini took one last look at the now pink race car. Sam's car was completely pink, even the windows. The orange hedgehog smiled at the thought of Sam Speed's face before teleporting himself to Chris's. _

_Outside the Ether, Vicini's abilities were limited. He could throw fireballs, teleport and become invisible, but that was it. He could do a spin dash like any other male hedgehog, but he didn't really use it. It made him too dizzy._

_**Later...**_

_In the Thorndyke mansion, in the living room:_

_"This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live at the police station, where the car of the notorious Sam Speed was painted in pastel police found no clues, and this case of vandalism will be closed. To anyone knowing something, please contact the police."_

_Sonic and Vicini, walking down the hall, cracked up laughing their ass off. Amy looked at them suspiciously, but didn't say anything._..

**End Flashback**

"Sonic, Amy and the others are holding up a picnic. Wanna come?" The orange hedgehog asked.

The yellow fox yawned and stretched, getting up from his couch. Cosmo did the same.

"Sure. Were?" He asked.

"Lake where Sonic got chased by the military. Bring food!" The orange hedgehog said happily before teleporting away.

Cosmo and Tails plopped back in the large couch with a sigh of relief. Vicini was finally gone. The picnic could wait...

...because right now, the only thing they could possibly want is a nap.

* * *

**Review please!**

**Me:Did you think I would possibly make Tails and Cosmo do something dirty?**

**Sonic: Of course!**

**Me:(holding an axe over my head) what did you say?**

**Sonic: Nothing...**

**Vicini: He said 'Of course'!**

**Me and Sonic:(facepalm)**

**Vicini: What?**


	3. Tikal Vs Knuckles,A Painfull Memory

**Please review! I'll really appreciate it and it will motivate me on continuing the series!**

* * *

The moment Vicini appeared in the Thorndyke's garden, a strong smack across the forehead made him yell. He was ready to punch his attacker when he realised it wasn't a blue hedgehog, but a pink one.

"Amy? Why did you do that for?" the Fire Spirit exclaimed, rubbing his now double bruised forehead.

The Pink menace smiled apologetically. She looked a bit tensed.

"You'll thank me later. That's from Sonic, okay?" Amy said, febrile.

"Why-" started Vicini, but was cut off when the back door of the mansion slammed open.

The two hedgehog became white like snow as an angry voice resonated across the giant house:

"VICINI I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE CHRIS ALONE!" yelled Sonic in anger, stomping toward the duo, looking pretty pissed off.

Amy stood between the two as they readied themselves for battle. Fire crackled in Vicini's hands as Sonic readied himself for a run or a transformation. The Life Plates had come out of his chest, glowing gold, the air shimmering around them as they floated around Sonic. Vicini had a pretty good idea why his friend was angry.

"Sonic stop! I already hit him!" Amy exclaimed, making the orange hedgehog raise an eyebrow.

For a second, the trio thought they heard Chuck call the blue speedster. Sonic glared at his glowing friend, before absorbing back the Plates, rolling his emerald eyes and walking back into the house. Amy let out a sigh of relief, before turning around to face the male.

"Thanks A-" started Vicini, but he never finished when Amy slapped him again.

"Ow!" he growled, glaring at the pink female.

"And that was from _me_." said the pink menace with a wink.

She smiled at him and ran back in the house, soon followed by a grumbling Element Spirit.

* * *

In one of the GUN's kitchens, a small verbal fight had broken out. The opponents were Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. The other agents had already fled the room a few minutes ago, after seeing the happy white bat and the glaring black hedgehog walk in. A plastic bag full of food lay on the counter, forgotten by the duo.

"We are going Shadow!" Yelled Rouge in anger, raising her hands in desperation.

"Go by yourself, bat. That echidna should be there too. Have fun." Shadow said flatly, crossing his red-streaked arms and looking up to the bat with slight satisfaction

Rouge's blush was massive. The blue eyes suddenly flashed with anger and Rouge's fur puffed up slightly.

"Vicini broke in the freaking GUN _quarters_just to invite us! And no isn't an answer." She exclaimed as Shadow opened in mouth.

The Ultimate Lifeform closed it as a growl of annoyance escaped his throat. He glared at Rouge with his crimson eyes, but the bat's aquamarine glare made his look weak. Rouge was towering the black hedgehog, a angry and expectant look on her face. Shadow's ebony ears flattened against his skull. Just like Sonic, he didn't get in fights he couldn't win.

"Fine." He snarled, making the bat smile.

"I knew you'd be a nice hog!" The girl said happily, turning around to finish packing some food in the bag.

"I'm coming just to kick the Fakers asses."

"Sure, sure. You know Vicini's going to barbecue you and Sonic is going to do worse? Blue got better at fighting, apparently." Said the bat casually, packing some juicy and fresh-looking oranges in the plastic bag.

"They shall _try_."

His only answer was a low chuckle coming from the albino bat.

* * *

On the Shrine of the Master Emerald, on the floating island named Angel Island, a red echidna was sitting on the stairs leading to the giant, green gem known as the Master Emerald. The gem's emerald glow was painting the floor of the ruined shrine, on which Knuckles was sitting Indian style, his red-furred arms crossed, his purple eyes closed.

The echidna had his quilled head bow down, as he looked to resting. But he was in fact meditating, something Sonic would not think as different. From Knuckles's point of view, he didn't care about what the speedy azure hedgehog thought. On one side, Sonic was a lot smarter than before.

That was something very puzzling for Knuckles. Sonic, intelligent? The world was going to end then. But the ruby echidna couldn't deny having seen the hedgehog in question fix Tails's plane while the yellow fox was sleeping, after an Eggman attack. Not only fixing it, but upgrading it.

The world was seriously messed up now.

"I thought you were going to the picnic."

Purple eyes snapped open.

"Not now Tikal." Knuckles growled.

The orange female sighed in annoyement as she came out of the Master Emerald. One thing was sure, the echidna Guardian sitting in front of him was stubborn as a mule. Tikal sat down beside him, staring at the male with piercing sapphire eyes, but Knuckles kept his purple gaze on the sunny horizon. In a few seconds, he grew tired.

After all, he wasn't the most patient of all Mobians. He had very short patience.

"What do you want Tikal?" He asked, annoyed by the female Guardian staring at him.

"I want you to go to the picnic." She responded in a casual tone, knowing she was playing with fire.

"No thanks." The other said in a flat tone.

"Chaos will take care of the shrine."

"I have to guard the Master Emerald myself."

"That sucks."

Silence.

Awkward silence.

"I want to go to the picnic myself then."

"Go by yourself." Responded flatly Knuckles, still not looking at her.

The female's orange ears became floppy.

"I don't know where it is." She said in a soft, but obviously fake voice.

Knuckles growled in anger while Tikal snickered. He knew he was cornered. That was what usually happened when he argumented with the orange girl.

"Fine." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

Tikal smiled, raising her hand above her head in victory. That little more caused Knuckles to grumble, but the girl ignored it.

* * *

Sonic yawned, bored as hell, looking down from the X-Tornado's wing at Chuck, who was tipping some buttons on the computer, reconnecting cables of the plane, and tipping buttons again. The blue hedgehog rolled on his back, staring at the metallic roof. Never, ever in his life he felt so bored.

"Why am I here again?" The azure speedster asked, rolling on his peach belly and looking back down with bored, emerald eyes, his arms crossed under his muzzle.

Chuck looked up to him, before connecting some wires while explaining in a stern, and very, very boring voice from a certain hedgehog's point of view:

"I need your help to repair the plane."

"I don't know anything about mechanics." The hedgehog argued.

Chuck sighed, exasperated. That hedgehog always made things difficult.

"You and I both know it's a lie." He said, grabbing a red cable of the plane's open belly and grabbing another, a blue one, and connecting them together.

"I lied before." Said the hedgehog, staring down at the open belly of the plane.

"Before you got amnesia, right?" Asked Chuck, looking at the hedgehog.

Sonic's green eyes darkened, his vibrant royal blue fur bristled before puffing up, his eyes narrowed, his pointy ears flattened against his skull. A dark expression appeared on his usually smiling face. Chuck had never seen him like that. It was a cross between anger and fear.

"So that's why you called me here." The hedgehog growled out menacingly, sitting Indian style.

Chuck raised a grey eyebrow. He had expected Sonic to be a bit exasperated, but this? He looked ready to cut him to shreds and burn him. Chris suddenly burst in, but the blue hedgehog didn't even heard or paid attention to him. Sonic was too lost in his thoughts.

Or his memories.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Faster!" Growled out Tybalt from the observation room, watching as the ebony hedgehog dogged the metallic blades._

_Emma, standing beside him, had a look of utter horror. If the hedgehog missed only once, the blades would make short work of his small and fragile body.__As for the said mammal, he made a backflip to dodge a blade the same size as him. _

_The room was full of them. They were tall but relatively small towers, with long blades and axes attached to them spinning around. The target of this training was to get to the other side of the room and push the small red button on the wall._

_The black-furred Holder dodged another blade and jumped on the air. Fast and quick, he used his gloveless hands, full of scars and burn coming from years of practice, to grab the flat of the spinning blades and jump again, twisting his body so he could dodge the swigging axes hanging on the ceiling.__The ebony hedgehog grabbed one and swung with it, before grabbing another and letting go of the first one. In this exercises, he couldn't use his forms or powers, which was a total bitch from his point of view._

_He jumped to grab another axe. It was then that he notices a blade coming from below, aiming directly at him. With a choked scream, he acted without thinking, small, silvery waves of magnetic energy coming out of his hands in midair. The waves hit the blade, making it twist sideways. __It missed the black-furred body, but barely._

_With a sigh of relief, the hedgehog swung the last meters separating him from his goal and pressed the button.__The blades retracted themselves in the towers, who sank back into the training ground. The axes in the ceiling stopped moving and retracted themselves in the metallic roof._

_The Holder landed on one knee, panting. Knowing he couldn't show any weakness in front of his Master, the hedgehog got up and stood there, watching as the training room door opened._

_A cold feeling crawled in his body. The hedgehog became tense and froze, horror growing in his green eye. The dark emerald orbs became a brilliant dark red. The Holder was send flying into the wall by an invisible force as he let out a scream. The mammal crumbled, breathing irregularly, as Tybalt got closer, Emma close behind, his multicolor eyes glowing and one of his hands partially closed, his face twisted in anger._

_"I told you to not use your powers." The scientist growled._

_With a cruel smirk, he closed his hand completely, ignoring Emma behind him telling not too. _

_The black hedgehog screamed. __He screamed in agony, in fear. His body twitched and spams traveled his ebony and tan figure. His eyes, a pure, dark red, were constantly changing from scarlet to green, as he tried desperaly to have control over his body again._

_"Tybalt stop! Please!" Screamed Emma, her multicolor eyes never leaving the hedgehog agonising on the floor._

_Tybalt, completely ignoring her, bended down, his face a centimetre from the hedgehog's right black ear:_

_"What do you say?" He purred out, sending shivers of fear on the hedgehog's spine._

_"S-Sorry...Master..." the Holder whispered, trembling like leaves on a windy day._

_The pain was gone in a second._

_"Good." Said Tybalt, yanking the now emerald-eyed hedgehog on his feet._

_His eyes glowed brighter, causing the ebony mammal's expression to become blank. Emerald became red. Emma let out a whimper when the beautiful dark emeralds orbs became blood red. The hedgehog had now an aura of ferousity and pure power around him, something that the young woman didn't like._

_"Go to your room." Tybalt ordered calmly, giving a small key to the hedgehog._

_The Holder left the room in a robotic and lifeless march. He walked down the hall, ignoring all the humans who were staring at him. _

_No Mobians. __He was the only creature of his kind in this research center. _

_The hedgehog got to his room. It wasn't a room at all. It was a cell with nothing more than a bed. The Holder got in, closed the door, locked it with the key Tybalt had given and left the key in the lock.__The second he finished, scarlet became green again, his feet became wobbly and he made his way to the bed in time to collapse. _

_He curled up there and cried, something he had learned by seeing the humans doing it.__He was the only one of his kind in this base. He wanted to escape with Emma. He wanted to feel the wind on his fur._

_He wanted to see the light of the Sun. _

_He had never been on the surface, stuck in a underwater lab. Run by Dr. Tybalt. He was the boss and the top scientist. __The black hedgehog sobbed. He just wished to be able to twist the scientist's neck. Oh he wished. And he could do it. The black hedgehog could use the sea currents around the base to crush this stupid building. He could melt it by creating a volcanic explosion beneath the base at will. He didn't do it because of Emma._

_ And there was also that dammed link Tybalt, Emma and him had. Tybalt and Emma had mixed their blood with his. Ether energy is incredibly contagious. It could give people strange abilities. And it gave Tybalt and Emma, as the first had calculated, the ability to control the black hedgehog. Emma never used it, but Tybalt never passed a opportunity to. One day the black hedgehog knew he was going to snap back at the young man, and it wasn't going to be pretty. _

_As far as he knew, his powers had no end. He could lift this dammed place to the surface and expose the scientist for the monsters they really are with a force field of psychic energy. __He had prayed to be able to escape. Since the day he arrived here, that was the only thing he wanted. He wanted to get out of here. His throat tightened at the thought._

_He wanted to escape._

_He wanted to be __**free**__..._

"SONIC ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" Yelled Chris, waving his hands in front of the hedgehog, who blinked repeatedly.

"What?" He croaked, confused, making Chuck raise an eyebrow and Chris narrow his blue eyes.

"Where you listening?" The teen growled out.

The blue hedgehog made an apolegic smile, his ears floppy.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

Chris let out a sight of annoyement.

"What's up?" Asked the blue speedster, jumping down the plane.

"Eggman. Downtown." Said the two humans at the same time.

Gust of wind later and the azure hero was gone like the wind. A sonic boom echoed in the streets, clearly saying that the hedgehog was on the way to save the day.

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to leave clues about Sonic's past, but I'm not going to reveal the bunch completely until the next season(Coral).****And that's 23 episodes away. I made the count.****Hey pop question:****  
**  
**-what is your favourite pokemon?**


	4. Savage Battle

**Very sorry about the late updates! I got grounded AGAIN! Anyway, sorry again and enjoy this new chapter.**

**Oh totally forgot! I remade the first episode, "Holder Series: The End of Dark Oak" It goes under the same name, and I deleted the first. Read and review it please!**

* * *

A blue blur zipped pass cars, trucks and motorcycles at a amazing speed, throwing newspapers and other articles off their stands. Sonic jumped on a passing truck and jumped on a small stand, before spindashing up to the rooftop of the tallest building on Station Square, Station Empire. The blue hedgehog then got himself into a sprinting position and jumped down the skyscraper, running on its windows until he suddenly leaped into the air, jumping on the next rooftop.

Sonic continued to hop from building to building until he reached the downtown plaza. It was a park-like place with fountains, market stands and ambulant artists. The blue hedgehog liked to visit the place, **but **there was the problem of his insane popularity. Naturally the speedy mammal visited the place at night, enjoying the cold fresh air. It was very calm and beautiful.

But right now? It was total chaos.

People were running around, screaming on top of their lungs and stumbling upon the remains of the market stands and fountains. On the middle of the plaza, a 14 meter tall robot was standing there, fire shooting out of its mouth. The robot had the shape of a scorpion with a crocodile head and a long neck. The curved tail was finished by a mace, and the legs were longs silver blades. The robot itself was dark blue with painted pupil-less silver eyes. Where the brain should be if the monsters would have been flesh and bones, there was the Eggmobile with Eggman sitting in it.

Sonic frowned, taking a few steps back, calculating. He then dashed toward the robot and jumped, before curling up. Quills extended at the max, the blue hedgehog flew toward the robot like a blue chainsaw. He impacted the robot's right side, causing the machine to stumble on its eight pointy legs. The head whipped around and Eggman grinned when he saw the blue Holder.

"So you finally came, rodent!" he started, as people crowded around the plaza, careful to not get too close.

Sonic tapped his right foot impatiently, standing in front of the scorpion with indifference.

"Yo Eggman! Can you skip the chat and start the fight? I'm kinda late for something." the blue speedster said casually.

He had to do a backflip to dodge the scorpion's mace. Eggman was red with rage.

"You'll pay you insolent rat! Behold the Egg Scorpion!" he roared, just as the machine lifted itself on the four back legs, leaving the four others free to slash down on Sonic's head.

The said hedgehog only yawned, getting into a fighting position.

"Lame..." he whispered, but thankfully Eggman didn't hear him.

The madman made the first move, bringing the mase down again. Sonic jumped to the right, avoiding to become a omelet. The blue hedgehog then spin-dashed the scorpion's tail, only to bounce off harmlessly and be hit by a leg-blade. The speedster was thrown into a bush. He came out with a groan, rubbing his forehead.

**Not lame now heh Sonic?**

The hedgehog jumped in surprise, startled. That saved his life, as the Egg Scorpion's mace was brought down the exact place he was standing a second ago.

**Dammit Vicini! Don't speak telepathically to me while I'm in a battle! **growled Sonic as he spin dashed to the scorpion's head, only to bounce off.

**While you're at it, can you fetch me something called ice cream? **

It Sonic wasn't in the middle on a battle against a giant metallic scorpion, he would have face-palmed. Really, could Vicini get more annoying?

His thoughts were stopped when the Scorpion's mace slammed on him, sending the blue hedgehog against a fountain. His head slammed on the rock and he laid there, half-conscious, breathing heavily. Eggman laughed at him from the Eggmobile. The scientist stopped when he notice that Sonic wasn't getting up, just laying there on the hard floor, vision clouded. The crowd whispered in fear.

"Fight back, rodent!"

Emerald eyes widened.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Fight back, rodent!" screamed Tybalt from the observation room, glaring at the black hedgehog laying against the wall._

_The Holder was currently in battle with a winged, robot snake who was at least 20 in length. It was a emerald green with black eyes, and the tail was covered in deadly yellow spikes. They were in a large circular room made of white metal. The floor, the wall and the roof were pure white, something the black hedgehog hated. He like the woods, the irregularity of nature. But no, he was stuck with a crazed scientist poking at him every goddamn hour..._

_The ebony creature was brought back to painful reality when the serpent spitted fire at him. He dodged, but barely. He had to admit it, Tybalt's robots were the most dangerous he ever encountered. Once, the man had created one that could teleport. He still had the bruises from that battle..._

_The black mammal narrowly dodged the serpent's spiky tail and fired a Light Beam on the robot. It was a beam of pure white light with golden bubbles in the middle. To his great surprise, it harmlessly bounced off the machine. Avoiding the serpent`s right wing slamming down where he was a second ago, the hedgehog created a black energy sphere and threw it at the robot`s head. Again, it bounced off and disintegrated._

_"Analyse and then attack idiot!" screamed Tybalt._

_The hedgehog immediately knew what he had to do. Gathering all the energy he had, the ebony creature used his most powerful ability:_

_"Time...__**STOP!**__" he yelled, realising the gathered energy._

_The room was illuminated by different hues of blue, as Time itself stopped around the hedgehog. The robot serpent stopped moving, letting the hedgehog walk around the machine, examining its every aspect. Etherium-imbued plates covered the robot, making every single Ether-composed attack completely useless. _

_The black mammal hated that stuff. Etherium was a rare metal that had the ability to absorb Ether energy when treated right. The raw metal was even more dangerous, having the ability to neutralize a certain level of Ether energy by taking account of the quantity of Etherium there was._

_The hedgehog suddenly smirked, having spotted an opening between the head of the robot and the neck. He dashed toward it, using his electricity powers to make a mega jump. Surrounded by small yellow sparks, he flew into the opening and created a Light Beam, who this time decapitated the robot. Just as the head was cut clean off, Time started to flow again. _

_The Serpent collapsed on the floor, and its slayer soon followed, drained of all energy..._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Sonic's emerald eyes hardened as his instincts took over. He jumped out of the way of the upcoming mace. Just as the mace lifted itself up, the hedgehog grabbed it and used the weapon to propel himself toward the Egg Scorpion. He spindashed through one of the blade legs of the robot with ease, knowing that there should be an opening in the articulation of the leg. The Egg Scorpion staggered a bit and Eggman screamed in rage.

The long blade fell on the ground, only to be grabbed by Sonic. The blue speedster bounced off the ground immediately, the long blade trailing behind the hedgehog. When he was around 6 meters off the ground Sonic spun in the air, throwing the blade toward Eggman with ease. It tore into the cockpit of the machine, embelling itself in front of Eggman. The evil scientist's eyes widened, like everyone else for that matter, knowing that if Sonic had aimed a bit higher, he would have snapped Eggman's head clean off. The scientist had a feling that Sonic wasn't aiming for the control panel.

He just missed.

That was proved right when the blue hedgehog fell toward him with his trademark spindash, quills extended to the max. People screamed when orange rings of energy surrounded the spinning hedgehog, who was flying down, aiming at Eggman's head. The scientist closed his eyes and awaited the impact.

But it never came, as a second swirling sphere surrounded by fire, only this time orange, popped into existence in front of him and flew up. The two spindash smashed against echother, causing the air around them to become orange for a second. Sonic and Vicini fell on the plaza's floor, painting. The Fire Spirit was the first to get up, trembling because of his dizziness. How he hated doing a spindash… The orange hedgehog then spoke:

"What's wrong wit-"

An impact to the gut sends him flying against a market stand. The Element Spirit tried to get up, but it was 34 pounds of angry hedgehog slamming on his side, trowing him into the air. Before he could even_ touch_ the ground he was thrown against a tree by a strong kick on the head. The people in the crowd widened their eyes. Never they had seen the blue hedgehog fight or act like this. Sonic was crazy. The hedgehog was merely a blur, moving so fast regular people couldn't see him well.

Vicini threw a fireball at Sonic, not enough to severely injure him. The blue hedgehog stumbled backward when the fireball impacted his gave the Fire Spirit the time to get up, eyeing Sonic at the same time. The hedgehog's breathing was ragged; his pupils were barely visible and he was trembling slightly. He looked completely crazy.

Knowing what was wrong, Vicini raised his hands in a non-threatening manner. He knew that Sonic had just experienced another flashback, and when it was during battle, it was even worse, the blue hedgehog believing he was still in that underwater lab after the surely painful memory. Slowly, the orange immortal got up, his eyes not leaving crazed Sonic. One wrong move and he would be history.

"Sonic, it's okay…He's not here. That happened years ago." He said calmly, causing multiple people to raise an eyebrow.

Sonic's eyes hardened and he got into a fighting stance.

"42 years ago exactly. Calm down." Vicini added, causing people to widen their eyes.

Sonic's pupils grew bigger and the Fire Spirit knew he won, as the blue hedgehog shock his quilled head, disoriented. Sonic at first notice Vicini with a big bruise on his stomach, then the now empty Egg Scorpion, Eggman having taken advantage of the commotion to escape.

_What the hell hapenned?_

"W-What?" Sonic croaked, making Vicini laugh.

The orange hedgehog rolled his sky blue eyes. Because they were pupil-less, nobody notice

"C'mon Sonic, we're going to be late for the picnic." Vicini explained with a small smirk, gattering his energy to create a opening in Space-Time itself.

A brilliant flash of light later, the duo was gone, causing multiple gasp from the crowd.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. A Unexpected Guest

**Review please!**

**Sonic and co belong to SEGA! Vicini, Tybalt, Emma and the Element Spirits are mine!**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." growled out Shadow, glaring like dagger at a familiar albino bat.

Rouge just shrugged, smiling at the Ultimate Lifeform, who was leaning against a tree and scowling at everyone. He couldn't believe that Rouge was able to drag him here….

The duo was now on a flower-covered island in the middle of the lake next to Station Square, with Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Amy, Tikal, Chris, Tanaka, Cream, a hyperactive Cheese and Topaz.

The group had set up a picnic on north beach of the island, facing Station Square. Tails was in the middle of a conversation with Cosmo, the plant girl giggling like crazy. The duo was sitting on the picnic blanket with Tanaka and Topaz, who was invited by Rouge. The bat was talking to a certain ruby echidna, who seemed grumpier than Shadow right now. With a sight, Rouge went to talk to Tikal. Chris was playing with Cream and Cheese, while Amy seemed to be waiting for someone.

A brilliant flash of orange light made everyone turn around, and look at Sonic and Vicini. The annoying duo wobbled on their feet, immediately grabbing each other to not welcome the ground with their faces. Vicini had a big, bluish bruise on his stomach, while Sonic had one on the side of his head. Amy let out a scream at the sight of the two beat up hedgehogs and ran to them, Shadow raised an eyebrow and Tails let out a sight, happy to know his brother got back in one piece.

Well, one particularly beaten up piece, but still, he had all his legs and arms.

"What happened Blue?" asked Rouge, placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head to the right.

"Eggman." responded the blue speedster, causing a certain orange to glare like daggers.

"And you, idiot." the Fire Spirit growled out.

" That was a reflex okay!?"

"Sure..."

**Reflex my ass...**

**I swear you let one single detail out...**

**Ya eat me up and spit me out, drag me across Sky Temple's endless desert and throw me into space using the Sonic Power Canon, which I have ****no**** idea what **_**that**_** is.**

**Let's just say that you're going to be doing a spindash for the rest of your long life with that thing.**

**._.**

The duo's telepathic conversation was cut short when a certain pink hedgehog flew into Sonic, causing the blue hedgehog and the pinky to fall on the ground. The azure speedster yelped when his head hit a hidden rock exactly where the bruise was. Sonic slowly got up, grumbling. Vicini and the rest of the group (minus Knuckles and Shadow, they were still in the skulking phrase) laughed their ass off when Amy tried to hug the speedster, who dodged easily.

The duo started to chase each other across the flower-covered island, Sonic not being at his top speed. The blue hedgehog hid behind Vicini, who simply turned invisible, laughing. Sonic growled at the thin air, before yelping when Amy hugged him from behind. Vicini reappeared beside Tails and Cosmo, a smirk on his face.

"Should we break them up?" asked the Fire Spirit, still smiling at the scene.

Topaz shook her head, laughing.

"No, they are so cute together!" she said with a full blown smile.

"Well, if you don't want a Piko Piko hammer on the face, I suggest you stand aside and let Sonic take care of it." Suggested Tails, face falling at the thought of the red and yellow hammer.

"How I hate the darn thing…." He thought aloud, making Cosmo smile and laugh.

"Well, you build it." Said the plant girl, causing the yellow fox to grumble.

"Gotcha! You're mine Sonikku!" she exclaimed with joy, as the blue hedgehog squirmed in her grasp.

"Oh come on Amy! Can ya get a day off?" he pleaded as Amy hugged him tighter.

"Not at all my dear Sonikku!" Amy said with a contagious smile, causing Sonic to look at the rest of the group with pleading eyes.

Tails looked in a conversation with Cosmo, Shadow was skulking, Knuckles was arguing with Tikal, Vicini was nowhere in sight, Topaz was talking with Tanaka. They all seemed to be avoiding his gaze. Sonic let out a sight.

_Typical..._

Suddenly, an escape plan popped in his mind. The blue hedgehog looked at Topaz and Tikal. They were turning their backs at him. With a smirk, he started to shift-shape. He slowed down his transformation considerably, achieving a liquid-like state.

Amy went white when Sonic melted into multicolor light, which jumped out of her arms and flew into a nearby tree. Sonic suddenly popped into existence between the branches, a huge smile on his face. Amy went from white to red.

"Not fair! No shift-shaping!" she yelled angrily, causing multiple persons, Tikal and Topaz include, to whirl around and stare at the pink hedgehog.

"Shift-shafting?" said blankly Topaz, causing Sonic to panic.

"She was joking…." he started weakly, being horrible at lying, but Tails cut him off.

"Amy meant 'spindash-ing'" the yellow fox explained.

"Okay…." Topaz said slowly, turning around to continue talking to Tanaka.

But a certain orange echidna girl wasn't satisfied with the answer. Especially since she felt a chaotic movement of a strange energy just before Amy had yelled. Tikal was more than sure Sonic was hiding something. She could clearly see it with the wide-eyed expression he had.

"I don't buy it…" Tikal said, walking up to the tree and staring at Sonic with the most serious glare in history.

The blue hedgehog sighed before jumping down the tree. Amy smiled, ready to trap him into a bear hug. But because nobody, and more importantly Sonic, was paying attention to her she went to talk with Rouge.

Sonic spoke to the echidna girl in a calm, but yet mysterious voice:

"I tell you later okay?"

Tikal frowned.

"What are you hiding?" she snarled, causing the blue hedgehog to shake his quilled head.

"Don't worry, it got nothing to do with Chaos energy…" he said slowly, face falling down.

"Well_, not completely_…." Sonic continued to himself with questioning voice.

"You better tell me hedgehog or I swear I will…" started menacingly Tikal, ears flat against her head, eyes narrow.

Vicini popped into existence besides them, a worried look on his face. He had detected Sonic's annoyance, and it was easy to see from the few meters away he had been that the two were a second away from yelling.

"Guys let's not fight…" he started, but the orange hedgehog was completely ignored.

"I want to know now, Sonic." Growled out Tikal.

Instead of shrinking back, saying okay or something like that, Sonic simply stared down at her, quills puffed up and eyes narrowing. Tikal notices something in his pupils. They weren't midnight black for a second, they were…_multicolor._ A flaming, moving multicolor. Confusion washed over the orange echidna.

The second she notice Sonic shook his head. His pupils became normal as he looked a Tikal with an annoyed expression, his lips pressed in a thin line.

"Tikal I'll tell you later!"

The echidna's eyes narrowed.

"Why not now?" she snarled, causing Sonic to sight in annoyance.

"Guys stop fighting…." Said a certain orange hedgehog, but again he was ignored.

"Why are you so-" started Sonic with a annoyed voice.

He never got a chance to finish, because a young male voice called:

"_Sonic is that you?"_

Emerald eyes widened as their owner whirled around to look at the beach of the island. Everyone else did the same, a thick silence floating over the group as they watched the newcomer get out of the water. Tikal's eyes went wide as she felt the same strange energy that had come out of Sonic around the pale blue hedgehog.

It was a male hedgehog with pale blue and pale skin. His belly was white, and he had five blue quills on his forehead with white tips and a purple dot on each. His eyes were piercing red. He had a single quill coming out of the back of his head. The hedgehog's fur was glowing slightly, which indicated that this blue mammal wasn't Mobian at all.

Sonic's face was priceless; his emerald eyes were wide open. Vicini smirked at the mysterious blue hedgehog, apparently enjoying Sonic's expression. It was then the speedy blue hedgehog who broke the thick silence, voice trembling slightly:

"_Rio?"_

The pale blue hedgehog smiled and nodded slowly, a smirk on his face. He mocked Sonic by bowing down slightly and saying, his eyes scanning the frozen group:

"Element Spirit of Purity at you service, my friend."

* * *

**Review guys!**

**R: School already started for meeeee! I don't wanna go back to school! **

**Vicini: R, take a deep breath.**

**(Deep breath, sight)**

**R: I DON'T WANNA GO BACK!**

**Vicini: (To readers) She can't be helped.**

**Pop Question:**

**-what kind of personality would you guys like Rio to have_?_**

**Oh guys, if you want on of your Oc in the series just tell me! **


	6. Rio

**Review please! Sorry for the long wait, I had other things to do! Here is nice little chapie! Enjoy!**

* * *

"_RIO!"_ shrieked Sonic in happiness.

"Who is…" started Knuckles, but a strong burst of wind shut him up as a happy blue hedgehog ran pass him and trapped the pale blue hedgehog in a bear hug, causing them to fall backward into the muddy water, splashing the blue pelts.

"Oh _come on_ Sonic I just cleaned my fur!" Rio exclaimed in frustration as Sonic laughed besides him.

"Never change did ya? How's everybody?" the blue hedgehog chirped happily like a nine year-old, causing Rio to smile.

"Good! Flamos is getting grumpier, if that is possible! Oh Laios and Achilla are dating! And did you know Techno went to Metro City on Mobius and bought a dance pub? It's the best in the city!" The pale blue hedgehog said, causing Sonic to laugh again.

"Well. She's the Spirit of Music, so that's a little unfair for normal people…" joked the blue hedgehog besides him with a smirk.

"Don't let her heard that-"

"Sorry to interrupt the happy little reunion…but who is he, Faker?" said a sarcastic voice behind the two.

Sonic got up and turned around, to face an annoyed looking Shadow. The blue holder's smile didn't vanish under the Ultimate Lifeform's glare. It got only wider as Sonic helped Rio up.

"Shads, this is Rio, Rio this is Shads." Sonic introduced, causing the Element Spirit of Purity to raise a blue eyebrow, amused.

"What kind of name is Shads?" he asked, confused, causing Shadow to glare like daggers at a certain blue hedgehog.

"It's Shadow. Faker is the idiot who calls me Shads." The ebony hedgehog growled, eyes flickering back to the glowing pale blue hedgehog.

Rio's eyebrows seemed to be disappearing in his forehead quills. He whirled around to look at Sonic.

"He calls you a faker and you don't do anything!?" Rio asked the speedster, who laughed and then smiled at the Purity Spirit.

"Why should I? We're just fooling around!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"We'll be playing when I'll rip your head off hedgehog." Growled Shadow behind Rio, who whirled around and glared at the raven hedgehog.

"Don't you dare call Sonic like that!" yelled the pale blue hedgehog, causing Shadow to smirk.

"Why can't I?"

"Because I'll make you regret that!" snarled Rio, ears and quills flat against his head.

The ebony mammal in front of him simply scoffed.

"Like if you're any danger…" Shadow said, widening his smirk and completely ignoring Sonic's warning looks.

The color was drained from Vicini and Sonic's faces.

The rest of the group soon followed and Shadow sweat dropped when a huge scythe the size of Amy's hammer and looking made of sapphire appeared in Rio's hands. The scythe's blade was long and razor sharp, with small golden words on the middle of it. It seemed to be Latin.

The azure hedgehog would have slammed it down on Shadow's head, and probably have splinted the hedgehog's skull head open if Sonic hadn't jumped in the middle, arms outstretched to each side as he protected his ebony rival from the very pissed off Purity Spirit.

Vicini popped into existence besides Sonic as the azure scythe stopped a millimetre from the Holder's right emerald eye. The blue hedgehog sweat dropped, his green eyes never leaving the sharp edge of the scythe. Sonic gulped while his friends stared at him with wide eyes.

"Rio, can you get your scythe off my face, _please_?" The hedgehog said slowly, still not moving.

There was a resonating pop sound the scythe made as it disappeared in a puff of multicolor sparks. Sonic let his arms fall on his sides and sighed as he shook his quilled head.

"Rio. Don't. Attack. Shadow. Even. If. He. Is. Annoying. Got it?" The blue hedgehog wheezed out as he turned his head around to look at the rest of his friends.

Shadow had raised an eyebrow and had been watching the whole scene unfold with his red-streaked arms crossed. Tikal had her mouth open and Sonic knew she was going to avalanche him with questions. Tanaka, Amy, Tails and Topaz were just staring, while Chris, Rouge and Knuckles had taken a step forward, probably to stop Rio from ripping Shadow's head off.

"Hmm…awkward." Commented Vicini.

Everyone laughed. Except Shadow of course, who simply chuckled. That was a surprising by itself if you think about it. The laughs were interrupted by a certain female echidna:

"What in God's name is an Element Spirit!?" suddenly exclaimed Tikal, eyebrows almost disappearing in her hair.

Sonic let out a sight, like Tails and a few other furries for that matter. The blue hedgehog started from the beginning; his reunion with the Element Spirits, the awakening of the Life Plates, the activation of his Holder State, the destruction of Dark Oak, and his disintegration into the Ether. The group was silent after that.

Rio and Shadow seemed to be engaged in a glaring contest during the explanation, probably because Rio didn't take jokes like the ebony hedgehog's well.

"Well, Faker, can you tell me from where glowstick over here is doing around these parts?" growled Shadow, crossing his red-streaked arms.

'Glowstick's forehead quills bristled and flattened against their owner's skull. The blue hedgehog barred his pointy fangs while Sonic shook his head with a small smirk on his muzzle. He then spoke:

"Rio's Core should be here, is that right Rio?" asked the blue holder as he turned around to look at the cerulean Spirit, who nodded.

"Yeah. It's at the bottom of the lake."

Sonic gulped and paled considerably as Vicini smiled besides him, winking at Rio.

"I'm not going to go get it." Sonic said slowly, causing Rio to smirk.

"Yep, you didn't change Blue." The Purity Spirit said with a large smile as he ruffled the speedster's quills.

That caused Sonic to squeak in surprise and jump away from the paler hedgehog. His pointy blue ears were flat against his head as he spoke:

"Rio don't do that!" he exclaimed in a annoyed, but somehow happy tone.

His friends blinked and stared at him wide eyes, not believing Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius and Earth, the defeater of Chaos, could act so childish. Then again, the blue hedgehog probably hadn't seen Rio in a long time. Shadow rolled his eyes and turned around, going to lean against a tree as he glared at everyone as usual.

Like the rest of the group, Tikal just listened to the conversation, curious of what they were talking about. Tails was a bit jealous about how Sonic acted with the cerulean spirit like if Rio was a long lost brother. The yellow, however, let that slip as a question popped in his mind.

"What's a Core?" asked Tails as he walked closer to the three hedgehogs.

Sonic turned around and nodded.

"It's what I absorb; the siege of the Spirit's powers." He explained pointing at Vicini.

"What do they look like?" asked Chris, blinking at Sonic's answer.

"It's a large gem the size of a Chaos Emerald. They are round, and each is unique. For example, Vicini's bright orange with a blue middle. And it beats like a heart." Sonic said, causing Topaz, Knuckles and Shadow to look at a certain white bat.

Rouge's eyes were fixed on Rio and her big white ears wee perked up, meaning Sonic had her full attention a second ago. Attention that was now on a pale blue hedgehog, who felt like a mice being cornered by a very hungry cat.

A white cat, to be precise.

"Now that's interesting…" Rouge purred as she walked pass Sonic and Vicini, completely ignored the two watching her with wide eyes.

Rio took a step back as Rouge walked around him, examining him in every aspect. The blue hedgehog was completely and utterly confused, and felt quite awkward. He looked at Sonic and Vicini with pleading eyes.

"What is she doing?" he asked in confusion as Rouge played with his long head quill.

"She's probably trying to seduce you so you could give her your Core." Responded flatly Topaz, causing Rio to widen his ruby eyes.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed as the whole group (minus Shadow as usual) laughed at his shocked face.

He let out a large squeak of surprise when Rouge grabbed one of his forehead quills. The blue hedgehog yelped as she pulled it a bit.

"Ouch watch it woman!" he yelled, jumping behind Sonic and Vicini to shield himself as Rouge walked closer, a radiant smile on her pale face.

"Come on Blue, I just want to talk…"

"Guys protect me!" pleaded Rio with puppy red eyes.

The only answer he got was Vicini turning invisible and Sonic disappearing in a gust of wind. The hedgehog's face fell as he realised he had nobody to hide behind. He gulped as Rouge came even closer. His forehead quills bristled with anticipation.

"Hum…C-Can you just leave me-" he had no time to finish that Sonic's voice was heard somewhere in the back:

"_OH YOU GOT TO BE JOKING! IT'S GOING TO BE THE SECOND TIME IN LESS THAN 2 HOURS MAN! CAN YOU GIVE IT A REST EGGHEAD!? YOU SUCK AND EVERYONE ALREADY KNOWS THAT!"_ the azure speedster exclaimed in frustration just as a large flying bot appeared above them.

It was shaped like a big red vulture, with yellow tipped wings. The size of a bus, its head was massive and adorned with the infamous Eggmobile. Eggman was sitting in it, Bokkun floating besides the large contraption. There was a turbine on its back. The torso of the machine was oval and there was a canon incrusted in it, and the large claws the robot-vulture had were glowing green. The tail was long and serpentine, finished by a blade glowing like the claws.

Shadow had already resumed a fighting stance, a large Chaos Spear charged in his hands, While Tails, Knuckles and Rouge had their fists ready. Chris seemed to be searching in his pockets for the small laser gun Tails had given him a long time ago, while Topaz and Tanaka were hiding Cream and Cheese behind them, protecting the two from the large aviary robot.

"BEHOLD, RODENTS, MY EGG VULTURE!" yelled Eggman on top of his lungs.

"And it's going to beat your asses!" chirped happily Bokkun as he flew besides the enormous machine as Eggman glared at him from the corner of his glasses.

"_Why did I build that stupid robot…?"_

Rio stared at the large metallic machine with wide ruby eyes, just as Vicini fazed back into sight and Sonic ran to his side.

"What's that?" the Spirit of Purity asked in confusion.

"A robot." Responded flatly Sonic as he got into a fighting stance.

"What does it do?"

They heard the sound of the vulture's canon charging.

"You'll find out soon enough." Said Vicini as a pair of fireballs appeared in his gloved hands.

* * *

**Review please!**

**Oh and I'm redoing episode 2: Ether!**

**Pop question:**

**-Can you guess which pokemon is Rio's power form?**

**Oh and please! Do you have any ideas for bots Eggman could build?**


	7. Egg Vulture and Egg Snake

**Review guys!**

* * *

The rest of the group had already taken steps back as the Egg Vulture flew above them. Eggman was smiling from the cockpit of his machine.

"HO! HO! HO! This time you'll never defeat me rodent! Behold my Egg Vulture, powered by three Chaos Emeralds!" the evil scientist yelled in victory as a certain blue hedgehog with emerald eyes sighed in bareness.

"Just get it over with, Egghead. Ya never win and that's not going to happen now." Sonic said with a small smirk appearing on his muzzle, as he resumed a fighting stance.

"He's got a point there Doctor." Pointed out Bokkun, who earned a glare from the scientist.

"You'll-I…GRRR! TODAY THAT'S GOING TO CHANGE!" growled the evil doctor as a yellow glow started to grow in the Vulture's canon.

During the small verbal fight, Chris had found his laser gun and was now pointing it at the machine. Shadow hadn't moved, like if he was waiting for the right moment. As for Rio, he stared with confusion and fascination at the large robotic vulture as the contraption charged its canon.

Little he realised it was pointed at him.

Sonic and Vicini had realised it, because the two charged at the same time. The orange hedgehog threw the Purity Spirit on the ground and Sonic stood in front of the two as the Egg Vulture fired on them. A beam of energy escaped the Vulture's canon and made the ground where the three stood explode. Smoke covered the crater.

"SONIC! VICINI!" screamed in horror Chris and Amy as a golden light washed away the smoke.

The said azure speedster stood there, eyelids half closed as the Life Plates floated around him, Vicini and Rio. There was a weak gold dome, which had probably protected them from the blast.

"Vi…" mumbled the Holder weakly, feeling his legs starting to wobble.

Before Sonic's friends realised what was happening, the Plates reabsorbed themselves into Sonic's chest, who fell on his knees before collapsing completely on his peach belly, emeralds eyes closed shut.

"Sonic!" exclaimed the heroes.

Eggman laughed as he charged his canon again, aiming for the passed out hedgehog and the two Elements Spirits. His laugh was cut short when his flying contraption shook. Eggman realised it just got hit by Shadow's Chaos Spear.

"Rouge give me a lift!" the ebony hedgehog barked at his albino partner.

The said bat nodded and took flight, flying above Shadow and grabbing him by the shoulders as the rest of the group sprung back to life. Knuckles grabbed a nearby boulder and threw it at the Egg Vulture with rage in his purple eyes. But the machine dodged it and the large rock instead hit Bokkun.

"AHHHH!" the little messager exclaimed in surprised as he plummeted down into the lake.

Nobody took notice.

Vicini planned his move rapidly, grabbing Sonic's unconscious body and pulling him up to his chest with one hand while he grabbed Rio's right arm with the other. There was a flash of orange light and the trio reappeared at Cream, Cosmo, Amy and Chris's sides.

Rouge flew up to the machine, slower than usual because of the weight she was carrying. She suddenly threw Shadow toward the mech, who curled up and extended his red streaked quills at max.

Egg Vulture's canon fired again, hitting the Ultimate Lifeform. Despite the pain the hedgehog kept spin-dashing and was able to pierce through the right wing of the flying robot, causing it to crash down in front of the group. Eggman cursed loudly as he fell out of the robot and on the grass below:

"CURSE YOU RODENT!" he growled angrily as Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles slowly stomped toward him, angry looks on their faces.

Meanwhile Vicini, Rio, Cosmo, Cream and Topaz where desperately trying to wake up Sonic, but that was unsuccessful. The hedgehog would be out cold for at least an hour. His muzzle was pale and his breath was ragged as he laid there in Rio's arms.

The pale blue hedgehog himself had his ear floppy, tears threatening to fall as he sniffed loudly. If he hadn't realised the danger the robot was earlier, Sonic wouldn't have needed to use the Plates to protect him and Vicini.

As for the orange hedgehog, he was feeling the completely opposite, and everybody realised that the second he got up and turned around to glare at Eggman. The evil scientist went white as the orange hedgehog stomped toward him, pushing Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow to the side.

"Watch it Faker!" started the latter, but the only answer he got was Vicini's peach arms bursting into orange flames.

Eggman gulped while the rest of the group stood there, gaping as the apricot hedgehog's eyes seemed to flicker between sky blue to a redder tint. Vicini stood in front of the backing away human, two large fireballs charging in his hands. Eggman closed his blue eyes and waited to be burned to crisp.

That never came, because a jet of water, that strangely resembled a geyser, suddenly came from behind, showering Vicini and extinguishing his flames. Immediately the hedgehog whirled around and growled at Rio, who stood in front of him and slowly lowered his still glowing hands. The pale blue hedgehog had a neutral expression on his face as he spoke calmly:

"Sorry Vicini. Had to snap you out of it." He said in an apologizing voice, which caused Vicini to nod.

"Yeah."

The two spirits, Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow turned around to confront Eggman, only to see the fat man get on his EggMobile and fly to the center of the lake. Knuckles and Shadow growled agresively, while Vicini's ears flattened, Rouge took her fighting stance and Rio simply turned around to go with the rest of the group, probably to try waking up Sonic, who was lying in Amy and Cosmo's laps.

Eggman had now a large grin on his face.

"This is not over, rats! I still have one other bot you-AHHHH!" he finished in surprise when a small laser blasted his flying contraption and send it plummeting into the lake.

Everyone turned around to stare at Chris, who blinked repeatedly at the group as he placed his small laser gun in its sheath.

"What? He was getting on my nerves."

The ground shook. Cream started to shiver and hid behind Tikal and Topaz.

"What happening?" she asked, trembling like a leaf on a windy day.

"What now!?" exclaimed Rouge in annoyance, starting to get tired from this.

A large metallic object suddenly burst out of the lake. It looked like a large snake the length of three school busses and with a pointy head containing a particularly beaten up EggMobile. The large metallic basilic was dark purple with a red stripe on its back. IT had four horns on it head, and the lower part of its body was still in the deeps of the lake. In the cockpit, Eggman was grinning down at the heroes.

"Did you think you could beat me so easily? Get ready for my Egg Snake!" The fat scientist exclaimed as his creation opened its mouth and…

…white smoke came out.

"SLEEPING GAS!" exclaimed Rouge in surprise as the white mist made its way to the group.

Rio wobbled before falling on the ground, disintegrating into a white mist himself. Vicini gasped and tried to run to where his blue friend had been a second ago, but that gasp made him breathe a lot of the sleeping toxins. He collapsed as well.

One after one, the whole group dropped on the ground, snoring. Eggman laughed manically.

"How didn't I think about it before!? Sleeping gas is perfect!" he said while continuing to laugh.

"Hey doc! Can you help me please?" said a familiar voice besides him, at the exterior of the cockpit.

It was Bokkun, covered head to toes by seaweed. His lips were pressed in a thin line and his arms were crossed across his chest as he glared at his master. Eggman realised that the little messager was carrying something. Behind his glasses, Eggman's eyes widened as he stared at the treasure.

"Where did you get that!?" the evil scientist exclaimed in surprise.

"It was at the bottom of the lake."

* * *

**Review guys! Sorry for the loooooooong wait, but I started a new story, so I had little time continuing this one!**

**Ya already know what Bokkun found...**

**Pop question:**

**-Should I do a adaptation of Sonic 06 somewhere in the series?**

**There would be no SonicxElise, I assure you. I find the couple cute, but still, a hedgehog and a human...*shiver of disgust***


	8. Getting bored

**Hello everybody! It's been a looooong time since I've open up my Fanfiction account!(OR my computer for that matter)**

**Anyway today I learned how fun school is! The hallway of the second floor of my school reaked dead fish for the whole day.I found out that there had been some...err...experimenting in the lab room and...well...let's say it just went BOOM...Did that ever happen to any of you?**

**Review guys!**

* * *

_"STOP IT! MASTER PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU, LET EMMA GO!" The black hedgehog screamed, squirming and pulling against his Etherium-coated restrains so hard he started to bleed from the wrists._

_Emma screamed out in agony once again, her whole body spamming on the metal table as electricity traveled her frail and pale form. Besides her, holding down the button of the electrocuting machine right above the screaming girl was Tybalt, laughing as he towered his former assistant with all his might. The hedgehog, chained to the wall in front of them, could only watch as the one he considered his mother screamed loudly in agony._

_"STOP! PLEASE!" the ebony furred holder begged, fighting against his restrains as he tried to reach the screaming woman._

_Tybalt just glared at him. His multicolored red eyes twinkling with evil._

_"Oh? You want it to stop? Well, you should have though about the consequences when you didn't kill that soldier like I asked! Let's crank up the volume, shall we?" the young human said with another laugh, augmenting the number of volts coming down Emma._

_The red haired girl screamed on last time, multicolored eyes snapping open and blood coming out of her nose as she did so. The speedster could only stare with the most untold horror. For the first time his master was using someone to punish him. And this someone was Emma. Poor, sweet Emma._

_It was then something inside him snapped._

_"LEAVE HER ALONE!" the hedgehog roared, the metal shackles breaking off as the Ether energy building inside of him was too much for the Etherium to suppress._

_With a loud battle cry he threw himself at the foul man. Tybalt's eyes widened for a fraction of seconds before they started to glow. What he didn't expect, or the black hedgehog did for that matter, was for the black Holder to suddenly melt into multicolored light. It reshaped, forming a large quadruple form, who raised itself on its azure back horseshoes and hissed loudly at the scientist, color appearing on the creature._

_Tybalt screamed as the creature leaped toward him, the creature's bone colored horn sinking itself into the man's right shoulder. He let go of the button, making the electrocution stop and Emma pass out. The scientist froze, eye wide, before collapsing in front of the peach and blue creature. He was out for the battle, but that man healed fast._

_So this...is one of my forms?__ The mammalian like creature mused to itself, turning around to help his friend._

_Emma was out, her wrinkled cheeks paler than usual. The horse like beast placed its head besides the woman's and wined, pleading for her to wake up._

_Wake up...please wake up Em..._

_A eyelid twitched._

_Slowly, multicolored eyes opened and looked around groggily. They finally settled on the pair of large brown eyes watching her. Emma smiled softly, raising a small hand and caressing the orange feathers on top of the Holder's transformed head. The creature whined again._

_"I knew you could change at will...don't let him control you...the power his yours, not his..."_

_"That's what we are going to see, dear."_

_The two whirled around to meet a pair of multicolored red eyes. They started to glow, which caused the peach furred creature to howl out in agony and the young girl to yell:_

_"NO!_"

"NOOOOOO!"

"What's wrong with Blue?" asked a feminine voice with worry.

"Is he having a panic attack?!" exclaimed a gruff male with surprise, that reminded Sonic of a certain red echidna.

"No, he's hyperventilating for the fun of it." said sarcastically a dark male voice the blue hedgehog immediately recognized.

"S-Shadow!?" Sonic exclaimed, bolting up in a sitting position to meet three pair of eyes.

There was silence as the blue hedgehog, the buxom white bat, the ruby echidna and the black and red stripped Ultimate Lifeform stared at each other. Finally, the first looked away, first because of embarrassment for showing his weak and vulnerable side to anyone, especially his rivals, second he wanted to know his surroundings.

Just for his luck, the azure speedster discovered they where in a small cell with no windows or doors, only series of bars on the left side. Apparently Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge had tried to break them, without luck, because they looked worn out and a certain white bat was panting heavily.

"Did I pass out?" asked Sonic slowly, knowing well the answer.

"You were the first, Faker." responded Shadow and Knuckles at the same time, the first adding 'Faker' at the end, which earned him a small glare from the one asking.

"And you screamed during your sleep." added Rouge with a slightly worried tone,"You kept screaming 'Emma'. Shadow almost Chaos Speared you, also." the bat continued, earning a huff from the black hedgehog.

The three Mobians watched with eyebrows raised Sonic cringe at the E word, azure ears flattening as he did so. The blue hedgehog seemed to ignore the bat's last comment on a certain ebony hedgehog's action.

"Uhmmm...where's Vicini?" suddenly questioned the Blue Blur, trying to take his mind off his nightmare.

It worked, because he immediately realized the orange Element Spirit would have gotten them out with his teleporting ability. Where was that orange idiot when they needed him?

There was silence once again as Rouge and Knuckles exchanged a look, while Shadow seemed completely uninterested by the conversation. He was looking at the bars in a way that made Sonic wonder if they would catch fire and turn to ashes under the darker one's stare.

It was finally the white bat who spoke in unhurried tone:

"We think...Eggman's got him in the control room with him."

Sonic stared blankly for a few seconds with the straightest face he ever had on his peach muzzle.

SLAM!

"What the~!" exclaimed Knuckles and Rouge at the same time while Shadow's ruby eyes widened when a blue blur collided against the supposedly indestructible bars with a strength powerful enough to knock out a raging bull.

Sonic slammed his left shoulder against the metal bars once again, ignoring the startled gasps resonating behind:

"What in Chaos are you doing?!" exclaimed Knuckles, amethyst eyes nearly popping out of their sockets as the azure Holder bounced off the bars, his shoulder bloodied, to throw himself against the bars of metal separating them from sweet and much wanted freedom.

There was a large crash as he impacted the bars.

"Big Blue stop!" Rouge yelled as Sonic collided again with the metal, which blended a bit as blood splashed them.

The blue hedgehog landed on the asphalt floor of their cell, panting. He got up for a fourth round, but when he got ready to throw himself on the bars again a certain black hedgehog and a red echidna grabbed him. Shadow had a eye ridge perked up and Knuckles was holding the cerulean hedgehog down while staring in disgust the Holder's blood covered shoulder.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" the echidna roared in anger, which made Sonic whirl his azure spiked head around and glare at him.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE HALF OF IT KNUCKLEHEAD!" the hedgehog yelled back, shoving the startled Shadow and the emerald Guardian with pure, angry adrenaline before slashing toward the metal bars once again, but this time performing his deadly trademark spin dash.

There was a mini explosion as metal was sliced to bits. The three Mobians watched in awe as the azure speedster slashed through the metal bars like if they were made out of aluminum. Sonic burst into the hallway and impacted the wall in front of him. The hedgehog collapsed on his hands and knees, panting. He tried to get up, only to collapse again.

Shadow walked out of the cell and skated pass the weakened hedgehog without a look back. Rouge flew after him, not after giving a worried glance at Sonic, who was laying there on his stomach, painting like if he ran around the whole planet ten times over. As for Knuckles, as much the echidna hated it, he was stuck babysitting the blue one.

The Guardian walked up to the painting hedgehog and snaked his arms under the peach belly, before lifting up the blue hedgehog fairly easily. Sonic weighted _nothing_.  
As the hedgehog leaned on his shoulder he spoke very sternly, in a mater of fact tone:

"You're a idiot."

Sonic looked at him, a small victorious smirk on his peach colored muzzle as he gave the red echidna a thumbs up, before starting to walk at the same direction Shadow and Rouge went. At first he was wobbly, but slowly he was able to walk normally. He turned around and smiled at his echidna friend.

"I know. C'mon, let's go get the others! I'm bored over here!"

Groan.

Not matter how much terrible nightmares or wounds he would get, Sonic the Hedgehog was still Sonic the Hedgehog.


	9. Captain and General

**Hello I'm back! Review guys, please!**

**I only own the Element Spirits, Tybalt, Emma and the Life Plates concept!**

* * *

The speedy azure hedgehog and the ruby colored echidna ran down the metal covered, robot infested hallway, punching and spin dashing their way through some of Eggman's main model robots, Eggpaws. They were red and black, bulky and round like their oversized creator. Those bots were actually very easy to defeat, but the two heroes knew that in numbers they could prove quite a bit of a challenge.

Sonic sliced through an Eggpaw's right leg and Knuckles finished the last bot off with a swift, hard punch to the face. Electricity crackled around the machine before it exploded in a burst of smoke. A certain speedster rubbed his nose, trying to take his mind off the pain growing on his left shoulder.

_I believe Vicini's going to kill me after this..._

_**Few floors up, Eggman's control room...**_

A glowing, orange hedgehog and another one, with pale, almost turquoise fur were standing in a large, circular capsule made of glass. Rio was watching with a certain not-at-all-hidden satisfaction as Eggman threw an 'egglomatic' tantrum when the fat scientist realized his most dangerous prisoners had escaped and were making their way to the cell containing the rest of the group. As for Vicini, he was leaning against the capsule's wall, scowling like a certain black hedgehog normally would

The Fire Spirit was more than angry.

He was absolutely _pissed._

And the reason was the itching pain growing in his left shoulder.

_You really have a death wish, hedgehog... _

_**A few floors down...**_

"Do you know where are the others, Knux?" asked Sonic for the fourth time, which made a vein palp on the echidna's head.

Knuckles's spiked fists trembled a bit with the urge to hit something at the very annoying nickname. And right now he felt like picking the blue and peach hedgehog in front of him...

"No, and if you call me 'Knux' again hedgehog, you'll be at the hospital faster than you can run." the red echidna threatened while glaring at his speedy rival with amethyst colored eyes.

Sonic simply shrugged at his friend's threat. They were always empty in this kind of situation. The blue hedgehog knew the Master Emerald's guardian would beat the crap out of him after this incident.

_Right behind Vicini he can turn me into a omelet..._

_..__**.if **__Vicini leaves something behind..._

As the blue mammal and the purple eyed echidna made their way throughout the hallway, they heard screams and yells coming from a nearby door. It was a massive one, maybe made out of titanium or another kind of metal as strong as that. On the other side, Sonic and Knuckles could hear a familiar voice scream on top of his lungs:

"THIS IS INFURIATING!"

"Please calm down Master Chris..."

"But he's right! That Eggman's didn't place me in the same cell as my dear Sonikku!"

"..."

"What?"

"Amy, I was talking about the fact I've shrunk to the size of a baby..."

"Technically you shrunk to your 10 year old body, Chris."

"It's a metaphor, Tails."

"I prefer you when you look like this. Being tall like before makes you look funny Mister Chris!"

"Thanks Cream, but I still hate it."

"Because your clothes are falling off, maybe?"

Silence.

"You just had to be so literal, Topaz..."

At this point, Sonic had to resist the urge to laugh, and had now a huge, annoying, and a bit creepy smile on his face as he tried to resist the temptation. Knuckles seemed to have almost fallen in, because his large, muscular shoulders were shaking as he tried to contain the laugh.

"Hey Knuckles," started the blue hedgehog as he scratched his right ear, "do you have any idea how to bust this door open?"

The echidna gave the hedgehog a victorious fanged smirk. As Sonic expected, the guardian raised his gloved fists, showing his sharp namesake.

"Move aside, hedgehog!" Knuckles yelled like if it was a war cry. The echidna then lunged at the door holding the rest of the group prisoners, fists ready. Sonic closed one of his green eyes and flinched a bit when Knuckles's fists impacted the impenetrable metal door.

There was a small, clearly audible _crack_when one of Knuckles's spikes broke in half.

"CHAOS DAMN IT!"

_I should have expected Red was going to do something that stupid..._

The echidna started to curse colorfully, face red as he kept pounding on the door repeatedly. He was ranting and swearing each time his fists scraped against the metal, but not leaving a scratch. Behind him, the azure speedster had crossed his arms, looking bored with his raised eyebrow and half closed eyes. Sonic sighed, waiting for the ruby furred echidna to finish cursing at the door, a lifeless _and_inanimate object.

And that took a while, from his point of view.

After a good ten minutes, the red echidna stopped, sweating a bit. Sonic yawned, bored, which made Knuckles turn around and glare at him. There was a vein popping on his head, a clear sign he was angry.

"What!? Do you have an idea? Maybe you could dislocate your other shoulder?" the echidna said loudly, which made the voices from the other side quiet down.

"Knuckles, was that you screaming?" asked a young male voice that reminded the Guardian about a certain yellow fox. The echidna besides him took a deep, shaky breath, trying to control his anger.

"Who else would that be?" A certain human teen replied with obvious sarcasm. It took a lot for the group (minus an echidna with a really bad temper) to not laugh at the remark.

"Yeah! We're going to find a way to get you out of there, okay?" Knuckles yelled, as Sonic rolled his eyes.

_Bet he's going to punch the door until it breaks..._

An idea had popped into his super-active mind and he was very sure it was the only option. That or they would have to wait for Shadow and Rouge(where ever those two were) to come here and Chaos Spear the door open, which was completely out of the question. It would hurt his pride too much.

"Knuckles, stand aside." the azure hero said in a neutral tone, already feeling his Ether energy building up to dangerous levels. It went from his chest, where the energy was accumulated, to his gloved hands. The hedgehog took them off and hid them in his quills, knowing that they would not survive what he did next.

The echidna raised an eyebrow, confusion replacing his anger. There was a dark glint in his blue friend's emerald eyes, one he saw only when the hedgehog was clearly pissed off or he was...well as strange as it sounded...thinking. Knuckles had seen that glint rarely in those green eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what the azure speedster was going to do.

"You're really going to break your other shoulder?" the Emerald Guardian mused, not at all surprised by that but slightly confused by the large grin Sonic gave him. The hedgehog cradled his peach arms against his chest, forest colored eyes locking on the door in front of him.

"Nope, Vicini's already mad enough." Sonic said as he was stating the obvious, feeling the boiling anger of the orange Element Spirit due to their telepathic link. Right now, Vicini was not angry. The word was too weak to describe the tangerine hedgehog's mood. The proper word would be infuriated.

_"Hey, sorry to interrupt the little chat, but CAN YOU GET US OUT OF HERE PRONTO?!"_

"Then what are you going to do, then?" Knuckles asked, completely ignoring Chris's rant from inside the cell.

Sonic gave him a large, cocky smile. The Ether energy inside of him had reached its peak. Soon enough the echidna besides him notice the hedgehog's hands seemed to...glow?

"Turning myself iridescent slush isn't the only thing I can do with Ether energy..."

Sonic then extended his arms each side of his body, emerald eyes flashing as he lunged at the titanium door. His next yell resonated across the base, clear as the day:

"ETHER SWORD!"

There was a flash of multicolor light, quickly followed by a large crash. Knuckles had to duck when a triangular piece of metal, one almost as big as a human, was sent flying toward him, courtesy of a certain cerulean hedgehog hero. It dug itself horizontally in the wall behind him, vibrating by the strength of the throw.

* * *

Inside the cell, the most of the group frowned when Sonic and Knuckles's voices weren't heard anymore.

"Did I get too annoying?" Chris mused to himself, standing up as best as he could without making his pants fall down. His grey t-shirt was bigger than him, and it was now literally a dress, to his embarrassment. His pants were tied up tighter with the help of his belt and they were baggy, which he hated. He had thrown his shoes aside, since they fell off now.

Besides him, Tails shrugged, his baby blue eyes fixed on the door. The fox was sitting Indian style on the metal floor. He was, just like everybody else, bored to death.

"Well, maybe you are a little irritated-" the fox started, feeling a bit concerned for his grumpy friend and his big brother.

It was then the door went BOOM.

Cream let out a shriek and dived into Topaz's arms with a trembling Cheese, Amy let out a scream capable of breaking glass, Tanaka got up in a karate fighting stance, Tails and Chris at the same time cringed when hearing Amy's scream, Cosmo let out a loud gasp and placed her hands on her mouth, eyes wide and finally Tikal raised an eyebrow, not moving from her standing position.

When the smoke cleared, the crew spotted a lean blue hedgehog standing in front of them. There was something strange about his hands. They had morphed into long, curved, slender blades made up of multicolor energy. It looked like glass, and there were white symbols on the flat sides. The door behind the azure speedster was missing a big, nicely cut chunk shaped like a triangle.

Sonic's Ether Swords switched back to his peach hands in a flash of light blue. He then searched in his quills for his gloves. The blue hedgehog took them out of the jungle of azure spikes and put them on nonchalantly, still not giving a glance at his awe friends. Once he slipped each of the glove's sleeves under the golden rings on his wrist and secured them, he gave a thumb up to his friends.

"So, how's it hanging?" The speedy hedgehog asked with a smirk.

"SONIC!" Squeaked a familiar voice before the said hedgehog found himself on the floor, a pink hedgehog girl and a yellow fox hugging him to death. Behind them, Knuckles was getting up, muttering something that sounded in the lines of 'show-off'.

"Guys-breathing-becoming-problem!" Sonic said as he squirmed out of his little brother and his self-proclaimed girlfriend's dead grip hug.

"Oh! Sorry!" the two apologized as they got off the hedgehog, though Amy did it reluctantly. It was then the pink hedgehog notices the bruised and bloodied left shoulder of her crush.

Amy let out another everyone-cringed-at-the-same-time-scream, eyes wide and arms wrapping themselves around the injured arm. Sonic let out a hiss of pain when she started to poke at his injury, pointy blue ears flattening slightly.

"Amy!" he exclaimed in pain as Tails and Cream rushed to his side, closely followed by Tikal.

Tails flinched at the sight of the injury, while Amy seemed to become more and more redder by the passing seconds.

"Sonic, what did you do?" the yellow fox nearly yelled at the already cowering hedgehog, who's only reason of why hadn't run out of the room under Tails's glare was the fact Amy and the said fox had a tight grip on his arm. And it was burning right now.

Tikal sighed, pushing the reddened pink hedgehog and the angry yellow fox out of the way. She then pressed her hands, which were glowing green by the way, against the bleeding wound. Sonic winced as she did so, but did move. Everyone, even a very skulking Knuckles, came closer and watched as the injury slowly closed and the appearing bruises disappeared, retuning the shoulder to its peach color.

Sonic took his arm away from Tikal's grip, looked at the now non-existent injury, before cracking a large grin. In the background, Amy returned to a normal color, but she looked ready to take out her hammer on the now completely healed Sonic.

"Thanks Tikal!" the blue hedgehog thanked, making the orange echidna nod slightly.

It was then Chris walked pass them, a scowl on his face. He was holding his sneakers in one hand, and with the other he was holding up his now baggy pants.

"Let's get out of here already!" the teen-turned-kid exclaimed, fuming. Sonic widened his emerald eyes at the sight of the kid. He looked ready to die of laugher.

"Well, judging by the fact Chris's gone puny; I think we are on Mobius." The azure colored Holder though out loud as Chris made his way out of the room.

There were a couple of chuckles from everyone, and Cosmo, soon followed by a certain boy's yell:

"THANK YOU, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!" Chris yelled with a hint of annoyance since he couldn't get very mad with the blue speedster, getting out of the room by the large triangular opening.

Sonic's reply was simple, yet malicious:

"You're welcome, General Sarcasm!"

The air was warmed up by a loud, colorful curse, which was quickly followed by a series of laughs.

* * *

**So, that's it writing for tonight, I'm very tired and I -loud yawwn- always sleeps early since I collapse at 9:00…That happens like…ALL the time and I think it's creepy. **

**Hey did you like how Chris acted? In Sonic X he always stood there, watching like an idiot and sometimes he sounded so damn gay-not that I have something against gays, a friend of mine has a brother who is gay, and he's very likable- so I decided to make him more active than the Sonic X series!**

**I saw Wreck-it Ralph today! AWWWWWW! It was so cute! The bugs were kind of creepy…like…VERY creepy! I don't know why, but I hate bugs, especially the ones with height legs…**_**-shiver-**_

**Well, if you think Wreck-it Ralph was cool, or anything else that has actually nothing to do with my story, be sure to leave a review!**


	10. Unwanted change

**Review! ****Hum...got nothing to say XD**

* * *

"Nice move for a Faker."

"Well thanks Shads," Sonic thanked in a sarcastic tone as he notice the black hedgehog and the albino bat had arrived in the hallway, where Knuckles and the azure speedster were after leading the rest of the group outside the base, despite Tails's protests.

"Where were you guys anyway?"

Rouge smirked, handling up a group of yellow colored watches like if they were the answer. For someone normal looking at them with one, simple glance, anyone would think they were simply some toys for small children. They were in fact, powerful communication devices that were more advanced than anything on Earth.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, surprised by the black one and the buxom white bat's initiative.

"Tails's communication watches? That's all?" The cerulean hedgehog said in a perplexed note, which made Shadow chuckle and search in his black and red quills.

"We would not go against an legion of robots for a few pieces of metal, Faker. Even if your stupidity is sometimes useful, it doesn't make you any less of an idiot." The Ultimate Lifeform said in his smooth, dark voice, taking out of his quills a emerald the same color as his eyes.

Knuckles huffed, cracking his namesake as he did so. Sonic didn't even give a catchy comeback for once, which Rouge and the red echidna were grateful for.

Last thing they wanted was two hedgehogs tearing each other's throats out, and causing millions of dollars of collateral damage in the process.

"Figures." The echidna mused under his breath as Sonic grabbed the watches from Rouge while thanking the female bat.

The hedgehog placed them in his cerulean colored quills. After that he was nothing more than a blue blur, dashing in the hallway with a speed capable to break and/or pulverize his bones. The second he started running Knuckles face palmed. Having been a reluctant friend of the blue daredevil, he already knew what the azure one was going to say.

Apparently, he was right, since at the exact moment, Sonic's voice echoed faaaaaar away on front of them:

"LAST IN THE CONTROL ROOM IS A ROTTEN EGGMAN!"

"I am going to murder him..." A echidna cursed, giving chase after the hyperactive hedgehog.

* * *

BOOM!

And from now on the door regretted being made by .

As for the said evil scientist, he raised up from in front of the control panel thanks to his flying chair, the Eggmobile. Eggman was red, dark brown mustache twitching in rage.

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF YOUR CELL!" The fat man yelled out angrily, slamming both of his gloved hands on the Eggmobile's control pad. He was very furious indeed! He was just examining that big, turquoise colored gem...how did the blue rodent call it? Core? Anyway, now he was getting to the analysis and scanning, but of course the blue rat had to show up now!

Sonic simply rubbed his little black nose and tapped his right foot against the floor in a very familiar way as he grinned at Eggman, happy to see the evil man so angry. It was a familiar sight for him, seeing the human's face becoming Christmas red when he realized he had lost again. Today was not going to be an exception; Sonic never lost against Eggman before, and he wasn't going to start today.

In the middle of the metallic room, encased in a large circular sphere of bullet-proof glass, Rio cheered when he spotted the emerald eyed hero standing on the debris of the very, very unlucky door.

"Bout' time he came." Vicini grumbled besides the pale azure hedgehog, who gave him a small glare.

"Stuff it, Vi. You don't have your Core in the hands of that dude." Rio snapped back, the conversation loud enough for Sonic to hear it.

_So...Eggy's got Rio's Core. Makes it even more difficult...stare at the bloody thing for a few seconds and I'll be completely hypnotized..._The said cerulean hedgehog mused, knowing very well the dangers that came when staring at an Element Spirit's core for too long. Especially being the Holder.

There was, for starters, the fact he could becoming still like a statue until he absorbed the Core, which he didn't want to do without Rio's consent, or, there was the small-but-dangerous-chance the Holder State might come out, which would be something very _un_wanted by anyone, even the most suicidal or dumbest people.

Sonic tightened his white gloved fists, taking a fighting stance as Eggman started to type a series of commands into his Eggmobile at a speed rivaling the blue hedgehog's.

"Now, now Sonic," the fat man started with that Santa laugh. "Be a good boy and go back to your cell, or I might drop something..." Eggman finished, holding up a familiar, very pretty gem that was so magnificent it would make every jewel thief in history want to steal it.

It was a pure crystalline turquoise color, but with a purple flame shining and constantly changing in the middle. There were small white veins traveling the beauty; which was shining like a Chaos Emerald and had the same white spark in the middle of the purple flame.

Sonic's expression hardened for a second, immediately bit his lower lip and looked at Eggman's face instead of the gem. The wicked scientist was smiling victoriously, obviously knowing why the azure speed demon wasn't looking at the glowing sphere.

Eggman mimicked the move of letting the Core fall. Inside the glass cage, Rio's muzzle went white like snow, then green, while Vicini was getting redder and redder by the second. You could actually see the smoke coming out of the apricot colored ears.

"Don't. You. Dare." Sonic growled unnaturally, which was a small surprise for the human.

Eggman smirked, juggling with the crystal sphere. At the same time, a certain orange hedgehog's skin color could be closely related to a tomato.

"Why shouldn't I~HUN?!" The egg-shaped human finished in surprise, shock filling his face as he realized he wasn't holding the Core anymore (wow, a rime!).

"It's more beautiful than I thought..." A familiar female voice whispers behind Sonic, who barely restrains himself from turning around and clomping the white bat in a big, grateful hug. Instead, he chuckled.

"You can never let gems go, can you?" Knuckles growls at the albino female, who shrugs and return to the contemplation of the turquoise orb.

"ROUGE!" Eggman screams in anger, effectually making the good guess. His mustache twitches furiously and he presses a few more buttons.

A door on the floor suddenly opens and a familiar, robot colored in a bright purple tint slides out, hissing ad baring its mechanical fangs at the three mobians. The two large ruby eyes blaze with Chaos energy, and on the Egg Snake's forehead were incrusted two Chaos Emeralds in a small glass capsule; the green and the cyan ones. A hood made of silvery metal blades unfolded on each side of the serpentine head and the beast roared loudly at its adversary. It was then the mobians realized the creature had two massive, clawed front legs, probably to grab and deflect ground attacks.

"What robot is that?" Sonic asked absently, looking at the black hedgehog standing beside him for and answer. The Ultimate Lifeform only took a fighting stance, Chaos-composed fire flaring in his right hand to form a spear of energy.

"Egg Snake. Looks like Robotnick upgraded it." Shadow growled, not noticing the cringing face Sonic made for a split second.

"This is my Egg Cobra, rodent! With two emeralds, it's unstoppable!" The said human said with a laugh, probably already savoring the upcoming victory.

The blue hedgehog regained his smiling face in a millisecond, balling his hands into white gloved fists, emerald eyes flaring with determination and that childish glint most found annoying.

"You can gloat all you want Eggy! THE BOT' GOING DOWN!" Sonic exclaimed in resolve, leaping in the air and curling up, flying straight to the snake's metallic snout.

The Cobra shrieked at impact and stumbled backwards, swatting its tail at the hedgehog. Sonic avoided with ease, jumping on it and landing in front of the glass cage containing a frightened turquoise hog and one seriously pissed orange spirit.

"Come on! Hit me you fat lizard!" The blue hedgehog said as he gesticulated like a puppet on the end of some invisible strings.

"Yes! Hit him!" Vicini said angrily, earning a glare from Rio, who crossed his arms, face twisted in a straight poker face. His ruby eyes were half-lidded as he continued staring at the orange hedgehog.

_"What? And stop looking me like that, it's getting creepy man!"_

Their small, rapidly starting fight ended when the Egg Cobra roared loudly at the ceiling, lunging at the cerulean speed devil; who jumped aside at the last second. Cobra's muzzle punched through the glass of the cage, and Rio tackled Vicini down to make the apricot one avoid the glass shards flying everywhere.

"Worst picnic ever~" Vicini hissed, and he would have started the usual _for the love of Lightos _rant if the air hadn't been cut off his lungs by Rio's weight.

"Vi give this to Tails!" Sonic yelled above the Cobra's roar as he threw the communication watches the two-tails one had designed; knowingly guessing the yellow fox was going to return inside the base the second the rest of the group was safe outside. And Amy would have followed also, and maybe Chris, if he hadn't shrunk to the size of a dwarf.

The said orange hedgehog received the four machines on the face after he was able to shove a glaring Rio off him. With a string of colored (and very inventive by the way) curses later, he put on one and vanished via teleportation.

Meanwhile, Sonic was concentrated on the Egg Cobra, who was throwing a serious temper tantrum by hitting, slapping with its tail and biting the spots where the blue daredevil was standing for a fraction of seconds. Sonic running around the robot reptile, spin dashing without success on the metal the Cobra was made out off.

"Can you help!?" The blue hedgehog yelled at Knuckles and Shadow, who were standing on the sidelines along with Rouge, who was still looking at the Core.

The second he laid eyes on the bat, the emerald orbs, by instinct, instantly travelled down to the turquoise gem. His mind went blank and his body felt heavy. His senses dulled and his vision was blurred by white spots. The only thing left in his sight was the dark cyan colored sphere.

He tried to look away, but he was still. Feet rotted to the floor.

"WATCH OUT HEDGEHOG!" Knuckles yelled, but it fell on deaf ears as Cobra's mechanical tail impacted the blue speedster, sending him flying against Rouge.

The buxom bat let out a shriek of surprise as she collapsed; the dazed blue hedgehog on top of her.

"Get off you perv!" the GUN agent snarled, pushing Sonic off her. The poor hedgehog was dropped on his knees, still blinking as he tried to process what just happened.

The Core was send flying in the air, which made Rio scream in shock before closing his ruby eyes and clench his chest, knowing that he was a goner if it broke.

Rocket powered shoes blazed on, flaring with Chaos energy, as their owner shot up and carefully grabbed the large turquoise orb before it touched the ground. Shadow then lowered himself to the floor, cold ruby eyes meeting another set of crimson that resembled his own, though these was filled with silent gratitude.

"Get the Core you stupid machine!" Eggman bellowed on top of his lungs; which made the Egg Cobra hiss and lunge at the Ultimate Lifeform, who gave the machine his usual fearsome scowl.

"Your piece of metal cannot win against the Ultimate Lifeform! Catch echidna!" Shadow growled, throwing the gem at Knuckles, who caught it. Barely.

Neither to say, Rio was about to have a heart attack.

And Vicini, who happened to flash back into the control room, was green.

Shadow charged a Chaos Spear and fired it on the Cobra, aiming for the robot's head. The mechanical snake snarled and hid its snout in its large paws, protecting the Emeralds from the attack. The black hedgehog standing in front of the machine growled in annoyance, ticked off a bit since his attack was avoided. He charged, leaping in the air and curling up into a sharp, deadly ball of black and red quills.

The bundle of spikes flew toward the Cobra's face, but it slid away, avoiding Shadow, and charged at a certain red echidna; who immediately turned around to Rouge and Sonic, the later helping the bat up while apologizing sincerely. It was unsuccessful, since Rouge was fuming and her cheeks were redder than the Guardian's fur; a clear sign she was going to Spin Drill the poor hedgie to the next century.

"Catch it Sonic!" Knuckles called out, throwing the turquoise sphere at the azure speedster, who whirled around in time to catch it in his hands.

The second the white gloves made contact with the orb, it started to glow brighter. Rio shot Knuckles a death glare, clearly saying he was going to scythe him until he was just a mass of red oatmeal (reference to one of my other storiesXD). Three seconds later, the blue spirit had turned into his mist form, and was floating around Sonic, who's eyes gradually turned into a crimson color.

Silence.

Then everyone glared at the Guardian.

Including Eggman, and especially Rouge, who could only watch as the beautiful orb melted into Sonic's chest, surrounded in a albino glow.

"IDIOT!" Vicini yelled angrily with a hint of exasperation, slapping the back of Knuckles's head as soon as he teleported in arm range of the echidna. Knuckles growled, but, knowing the apricot hedgehog's fast-traveling ability and being confused about what was currently happening, he didn't whirl around to punch the imbecile straight back into the Ether.

Sonia's wide red eyes closed half-way, giving him a dazed look. His quills were blown back, ruffled by an invisible wind. A familiar scent reached his small black nose. It was a mix of lavender and chocolate, very sweet and calming.

_Sun Aaron flowers._

He could almost _see _Rio squeal in happiness as he danced and rolled around in the sea of white grass. The turquoise one blended down and picked up something in the mass of white. He was bend down and picked up a flower. It was a piece of art; looking like a water lily, the long, elegant petals were a pure gold color with a small duvet of bronze on it. On the middle was a large, round diamond-like thing, which was constantly changing colors. It was a Sun Aaron flower, which grew in the Ether and the Sky Haven Temple only. Rio and Sonic's favorite plant.

Nobody knew what exactly happened during the absorption of a Element Spirit; some spirits could describe it as an uncomfortable feeling, other told it was a moment of pure happiness, like when turning Super. The Holders themselves said they felt numb as they experience memories of the immortal being, and the said creature felt the mortal's most important ones.

A soft smile appeared on a peach muzzle as its owner felt the familiar energy flood his body for the first time in years. Long, slender objects burst out of his chest, spinning crazily around their host as his skin and fur glowed multicolor. Finally, his ruby eyes closed completely.

The once hedgehog shaped body reformed, twisted, grew and morphed, adapting into Rio true form. The glow finally died, allowing everyone to view the creature.

It stood proudly on its four feline legs, white chest proudly popping out as it howled loudly to the ceiling. The long purple mane flowed on its back like a cloud. Two cyan ribbons flowed on each side of its slender, canine torso. It looked at the Mobians indifferently, and its piercing ruby red eyes narrowed on the Egg Cobra.

The cyan-blue fur stood on end as it growled, pearly fangs barred. The creature let out a roar before leaping toward the machine, landing front paws first on the small orb containing the Emeralds. The strength of the landing itself bashed the small steel reinforced capsule open, and the cyan and green Emeralds fell out; they hit the floor, soon followed by the large purple snake.

The Cobra exploded just as the large mammalian-like beast launched itself at a nearby wall, breaking it easily and running away into the dark corners of Eggman's base, destroying every robot it found.

Back in the control room, everyone was quiet, except Eggman who, with a string of curses, decided to take his leave by flying out of the room through a large opening that had appeared on the ceiling. The only sounds coming after the fat scientist's departure were the distant ones of robot breaking and exploding, Shadow's cursing and the Emerald's glow effect.

Finally, Vicini raised his communication watch to his peach furred muzzle, activating it with his other hand before and spoke in that neutral, sometimes irking voice some of us found incredibly annoying:

_"Huston, we have a problem."_

* * *

**Hum...Can you guess what Pokemon I used?**

***HUGESSST YYYYYYAAAAAWWWWWN ON THE UNIVERSE* So, sorry for the late updates and all, so I'll make it up to you by challenging myself to upload and finish this episode and start the next one by the end of this month.**

** Valfreya had the idea, just for you know.**

**For the ones following this series, I invite you guys to send me your ideas, opinions and characters if you want. You will be listed in the credits if you do, of course. Can't finish a dozens of episodes and say only I made them!**

**PS: An adaptation of a game is coming up, and I'll give you a hint about the main character:**

**-He is the most popular character right after our favorite speedy blue hog.**

**You guess who it is**!


	11. Blame it on Knux!

**Hi guys! Soooooooooooooo it was a while since I updated this story, so I'll just shut up and go on with episode!**

**The hint helped you guys a lot...yes it is going to be the Shadow the Hedgehog game, which I seriously loved but also hated the poor graphics. Sorry but I'm picky on my games, that's why I only have Colors, Generations and Unleashed. But it's on the Wii, so it sucks a bit...**

**PS:I'm sorry if I break the fourth wall too much in this chapter, and if it's a tit bit rushed, but when you spend two weeks with the writer's block you WILL become restless!**

* * *

_"Huston, we have a problem."_

"?" Was Tails's face as he stared at his communication watch in confusion, wondering why Vicini spoke in that emotionless voice which had a hint of anger. The young inventor could only imagine why Vicini was so pissed off. The orange Element Spirit was very hard to anger, just like Sonic, though the later seemed to have a reboot of emotion since he came back to the living.

Tails exchanged a perplexed glance with Amy, who had raised an eyebrow. The pink hedgehog was standing besides the fox in a large hallway that looked like if a tornado had gone through it; there were so many robotic parts that the floor was almost covered completely.

With a frown, Tails activated the device and spoke into it:

"What's wrong Vicini?" He asked sincerely, wanting to know what happened. His yellow tails twirled anxiously as he though of what could have happened; his brotherly side immediately brought back the image of Sonic, standing in front of them, smiling softly, warmly, as his body was consumed and disintegrated... The fox shook his head, hating the memory. He though of strangling Vicini for a second because after all, it was his fault Sonic 'died' in front of them, but decided against it since it happened days ago and it will be kind of strange if he decided to kill the orange idiot only now.

There was a few seconds of silence before the orange hedgehog answered in the same, incredibly annoying tone:

_"We may have a Suicune on the lose. Blame it on Knuckles."_

Both Amy and Tails raised a questioning eyebrow, the two mobians feeling even more confused. What on Mobius was Vicini talking about? And what did Knuckles do?

"Vicini, what is a Sui-" Tails started, but he never had the time to finish that the wall besides them exploded.

_**BOOOM!**_

Tails let out a yelp and a girlish scream escaped Amy as a large quadruple creature leaped out of the hole, half of what appeared to be a Eggpaw lying lifelessly in its ivory jaws like a broken doll. Of course, this specific doll wasn't made out of fabric with fluff stuffed in it; it was made of metal, it was stuffed with wires, and weighted at least 200 kilos.

The azure wolf landed right in front the two mobians, purple mane flaring furiously around it. Suicune dropped his Eggpaw and barked angrily at the yellow fox and the pink hedgehog, who stood there, frozen solid by shock. And the blue canine took that opportunity well.

Suicune pounced on the two, massive front paws pinning the smaller form to the ground with extreme ease. Amy screamed loudly, thrashing around wildly while Tails muttered a simple '_damn_' when the pulpy white lips parted and extremely long, pearly white canine fangs were barred at them, ready to tear them apart.

"Hey leave them alone you fat chihuahua!" A familiar voice shouted angrily, making Suicine snap his head up and glare at Chris...

...who paled considerably when a steady grown emerged from the now seriously pissed off 'chihuahua'.

A loud _Fuck_! later the teenager/kid turned around and ran as fast as he could, Suicune hot on his heels (if he had some). Luckily he had gone to Vanilla's house to grab his olds clothes and then going back in the base, and that wasn't before he was able to shake Tanaka off his tracks. _Seriously_, the guy needed some time off for once.

The blue wolf caught up with the human boy fairly easily, azure paws swiping the kid off his feet with ease. Chris eyes went wide when it was 387 pounds of angry Suicune landing on his back, pinning him down under the wolf's body. The canine snarled at the boy, bringing his ivory jaws closer to Chris's fragile neck...

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouts the second he spotted the small form wringing under the mass of blue and white. Behind him, Vicini had charged some fireballs and Knuckles raised his spiky fists; as for Rouge, she was half skulking, half admiring the beauty of the great wolf like monster.

Suicune let out heartbreaking scream as his muzzle was hit with the Chaos energy. The enormous amount of Ether energy stuffed in his body immediately reacted and the injured area faintly glowed green for a fraction of seconds. The burn slowly dissolved, healing, and the creature leaped off Chris as it roared at his attacker with apparent rage and murder in its ruby eyes.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Tails and Amy suddenly yelled at the same time as Suicune gave out a loud, challenging howl.

"Long story short that's Sonic and Rio they fused so blame it on Knuckles!" Vicini summarized for them absently, earning a glare from the red Guardian.

That statement was quickly followed by three loud **_'WHAT?!_**' that must have made the very foundations of the half-destroyed base shake like if there was a 5.3 earthquake in the vicinity.

"It's your fault and you know it, so don't look at me like that." The orange Spirit said to the echidna, who barely resisted the urge to snap the hedgehog's fragile neck off.  
Meanwhile, Shadow charged another Chaos Spear in his hands, unafraid of the large, car-sized wolf snarling and barking at him. Suicune's turquoise and ivory fur had poked up like a cat's pelt or a hedgehog's quills, making him seem bigger than before. The two sets of red glared at each other with hatred.

"Can you not hit him hard?!" Vicini growled behind the Ultimate Lifeform, rubbing his now stinging peach muzzle while he was at it. Seriously, he absolutely hated Chaos energy. The orange hedgehog hadn't a good reason, but since he was made out of its polar opposite, Ether energy would be Chaos's natural enemy.

The black hedgehog only huffed; he didn't give two shits about the Fakers, and the more pain he gave to both idiots, the better it would be. Also, the Cobra was his robot to destroy since it dare to capture him, and the blue Faker decided to steal it, unconsciously or not.

"Well, hedgehog, its that or becoming his next meal." The Ultimate Lifeform growled dangerously just as Suicune charged at them, snarling and roaring(Great timing by the wayXD).

Knuckles zipped past Shadow and knelled the large wolf on its perfectly white chest, sending it staggering backwards. Still cringing, Vicini made a somersault above the red Guardian and showered Suicune in apricot colored flames.

The white and azure canine howled loudly in pain, shaking its head right to left. Behind him, Vicini was staggering on his feet; five seconds later he had fallen on his knees, groaning loudly in pain as he hugged himself, trying to ignore the burning agony. Little did he notice, Suicune had recovered from his attack and was now turning around, murder in his ruby eyes.

The blue creature lunged at Vicini, who notice it too late and got pinned down by the creature's amazing strength. The orange spirit let out a startled cry and tried to teleport: the only thing he was able to do was going invisible for a few short seconds. A low _crap_ was heard from him as Suicune snarled at his face, drool falling on his peach chest.

"Ewwwww! Rio, Sonic, if you can hear me, this is _so_ gross! And whats with pinning down people anyway?! Get off me already! Hey somebody help me over here!" He yelled at the mobians, right eye starting to twitch furiously. The orange one though about bursting in flames for a second, but the pain both him and Suicune would be in was something he didn't want to experience. Again

A powerful Chaos Spear later and Suicune had leaped off the apricot hedgehog to avoid the flaming, Chaos-filled projectile. The massive creature landed a few feet from them and growled. Slowly, the large crest on his head started to glow a neon blue color, as a emerald green orb formed in the middle of the crest. Wind whirled around the charging projectile. Vicini's pupiless blue eyes widened to almost comical proportions as he realized what was about to happen.

_"Aww fuc-"_

_**BOOM!**_

And a beam of blue energy knocked out everyone through a wall. They heard somebody scream their names before they died of a concussion. End of the story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just kidding. Seriously did you think I would end the goddamn SERIE like that? After only THREE freaking episodes? We're only in the first season for God's sake! Did you think I would end it so soon?

_Plu-ease._

PS: I only did this last few phrases just to piss you guys off, and also my sister found the idea funny. I couldn't resist.

* * *

Shadow was the first one up, holding his head; a throbbing pain had exploded on the right side of his skull, much to his annoyance. He didn't notice that behind him, a cursing Knuckles who was shoving dizzy and extremely disoriented Vicini off him like if the orange hedgehog was just a bag of potatoes. A few feet away, Amy had been completely knocked out by the strength of the hit, and Tails found himself sitting on top of Chris, who had a large bump forming on the top of his head. Rouge was sitting up besides Shadow, muttering something about a bruised cheek and ruined makeup.

"When I get my hands on that blue idiot..." Knuckles muttered behind the black hedgehog, cracking his spiky trademark knuckles as he though about bashing a certain blue hedgehog's head in.

Make it two blue hedgehogs, the ruby colored echidna thought.

"Your fault..." Vicini slurred as he lay limply on the metal floor, feeling a massive headache coming. He prayed for it to be in the distant future, since when Rio and Sonic would be back to normal, they were going to be a pain in the ass together. And a pain to the brain, also.

Shadow's ears perked up when he heard a sound...a growl, maybe? With a frown, the ebony speedster got out of the room, thanks to the massive hole they had punched through the metal. As he laid sight on the scene, Shadow the Hedgehog couldn't help himself but gasp, something that was though to be completely impossible by his friends/rivals/annoyances/its a complicated relationship okay?!

Suicune was lying on his stomach, ribony tails swaying and swooshing around the overgrown blue wolf as it kept purring. The Ether-composed being didn't look like a menace for one single second. It was hard to realize this same monster had punched Shadow and the group straight through a fricking _metal_ wall a few microseconds ago. It's glowing red eyes closed shut in pleasure while it rumbled like a old dusty car which had been miraculously wroomed back to life.

And who was providing that feeling?

Cream the Rabbit, who casually sat next to the creature as she stroked him under the horn chin. Cheese the Chao was sitting on Suicune's lozenge shaped crest, making those cute 'choooo' sounds every once in a while. The blue and yellow neutral Chao seemed happy as it stroked the dark blue bone plate, making the large, car-sized canine purr and rumble like a thunderstorm for more.

_"What kind of fukery is this?!"_

A certain brown rabbit raised her head up to look at the sweat-dropping and dumbfounded Shadow with a childish and innocent smile.

"Oh hi Mister Shadow, I'm just calming Suicy! I got in the base when Miss Cosmo wasn't looking! He was very angry, but now I'm making him happy!" The little Mobian chirped just as 'Suicy' gave out a massive, teeth-filled yawn. The creature had opened his blood red eyes and was glaring at Shadow with obvious hate, but it didn't do any sudden movements and didn't seem wanting to remove his pristine white muzzle from under the bunny's gloved hand, which was the size of a bug besides the slender jaws.

"Also, Mister Shadow, please don't say bad words, Mommy said its disrespectful." Cream added with her sweet voice, petting the barely visible reptile nostrils the canine was equipped with (for me, Suicune had reptilian nostrils, that's my reason why we can't see them well).

"What's wrong Shadow?" Rouge asked behind them as she flew out of the hole, only to nearly drop on the ground at the sight of Cream and Cheese sitting inches from Suicune, who was currently busy rolling on his side to let a certain brown bunny ruffle the white tummy.

"**_0.o_**?" Chris, Vicini, Tails and Knuckles's faces were as they stumbled out of the hole, the two later carrying a passed out Amy. For a hedgehog smaller than a kid human, she was really heavy...maybe it was because of that hammer.

Suicune looked at the four mammals with indifference, not seeing them as a threat anymore. Cream had made her job to reassure him, and now that he was calmed down, the Ether energy inside him, in turmoil since the fusion, was starting to lose up, allowing Rio and Sonic to slowly separate.

The first signs appeared quickly, and it was in the form of Suicune glowing in a iridescent color. The creature growled, rolling up to its four paws. Immediately everyone took a step away, Tails grabbing Cream and pulling her away from the creature. Cheese, not understanding what was happening but guessing that staying on the quickly reforming crest of the blue wolf wasn't a good thing, panicked and flew to straight into Vicini's face, who made a growl of annoyance, but otherwise didn't barbecue the poor Chao.

Suicune raised its now multicolored snout to the metal ceiling and howled loudly for a last time. The creature then separated in two smaller, iridescent globs, which reshaped to form a antro hedgehog each. In a matter of three short seconds, Rio and Sonic were sitting against each other's backs, blinking as they tried to process what in the world had happened during the blank space in their memories. They looked at their friends with confused faces, silently asking them 'What the heck happened?'.

For answer, everyone minus Cream pointed at Knuckles.

And everything clicked in.

Peach muzzles slowly turned red with anger. A sphere of Ether energy formed around each of Sonic's palms, transforming them into multicolored curve swords, while a horribly familiar scythe ('horribly' for Shadow anyway) popped in Rio's waiting hands as both of the blue hedgehog stood up, eyes blazing with rage. A dangerous aura hung over the two as the group seemed to take one mighty step away from a red echidna, as they were trying to not get in the way a upcoming tv bomb, like those Bokkun_ just loves_ to use.

Knuckles's purple eyes widened considerably, and he took a step back from the angry hogs, ready to run off.

Rio and Sonic suddenly looked at each other, then at their weapons. They smiled, as if they were speaking with their minds. The look they had right now suggested they shared a deep friendship, just like Tails and the later did.

"Nah." Both of them said in complete synchronization, Rio throwing his scythe away and Sonic reforming his swords into normal, now ungloved hands. He had accidentally shredded his white gloves by accident, but the old, dull golden cuffs he wore were fine, which was strange, but a miracle. The two hedgehog looked back the ruby colored Guardian, smiling.

Knuckles was about to sight in relief, but his face twisted in panic mode when both Rio and Sonic leaped in the air at the same time and morphed into two, identical, growling Suicunes.

Neither to say, Knux wasn't going to be in very good condition when he'll return to his Master Emerald.

* * *

**That was short...and awfully corny...**

**Ps: Plu-ease means please, but in my style of talking, just for you know. **

**I'll make up the irritability of the chapter to you in the next one...its going to be real fluffy, I warn ya!**


	12. Stars

**HIIIIIII! So my dead line is in a few hours-sorry for any late updates, blame it on the fact I've been watching Fullmetal Alchemist and I got totally hocked up to it...*sniff* but the ENDING IS SO FRIGGING SAD!**

**ok; I should shut up and get on with the new chap!**

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

**-42 years ago-**

_The black hedgehog stood still, watching unfazed the young man, probably in his early 20, hanging on the cold, humid brick wall by ugly metal chains. The human was covered in bruises, and he had a swelled cheek and a black eye. His green eyes, not as bright as his, but still pretty close, were looking at his with pure and utter fear. There wasn't anything new in that, the hedgehog though bitterly as he recalled his previous victims, and he knew the man wasn't looking at him, but rather at the large butcher knife in his left hand. But he could guess his emerald eyes glowing in the dark corner of the room added to the spooking effect._

_Designed by Tybalt himself, the dagger he held was wickedly curved upward to allow more damage. The blade was glinting under the weak light the chandelier of the torture room gave, and it was the only thing the human could see well. He probably didn't even know the being watching him wasn't even human, or mortal._

_"P-Please...just let me g-go! My father w-will pay a ransom, b-but please, let me live!" The young man pleaded, which just only fell on deaf ears. For the Holder, as long as he didn't have a direct command from Tybalt, he wasn't allowed to do anything._

_Then he heard him. The voice of his Master, silky as the finest silk, sharper than any dagger. It rumbled through the small room, making the young man freeze up:_

_"Oh Petrero...you are still that cry baby, it seems..." Tybalt mused, walking in the light of the chandelier. Petrero's eyes widened to almost comical proportions, and he tugged desperately on his restrains like a crazy man, which made the dirty metal dig in his wrist, probably infecting him with dozens of bacterias._

_"T-Tybalt!? But your are supposed to be~"_

_"~dead? Did you think the hit you put on me was going to do the job?" The said man finished with a smirk, multicolor eyes fixed on Petrero, though the latino couldn't see them due to the dark sunglasses the young scientist wore._

_"B-But..." Petrero shuttered, shivering madly as Tybalt walked pass the small figure holding the knife. The iridescent eyed man kneeled in front of the father-rich boy, apparently enjoying the look of fear in his green eyes. With a swift move, he took off his sunglasses, allowing the glowing, Ether-stuffed iris to be seen by his old business comrade._

_Petrero screamed._

_Tybalt always enjoyed messing with people like this. His own employes spoke behind his back about those kind of things he did. They joked he was some kind of freak of nature, since he was the smartest and cruelest of all. But that changed: once, there was a government spy hiding in the station, and he send the Holder after the man when he escaped the facility._

_The black hedgehog came back with a severed head._

_Nobody spoke behind Tybalt's back after that incident, in fear that the black demon did the same to them._

_Tybalt and Petrero exchanged dialogues, the first one calmly while the Latino was practically screaming in fear. The black hedgehog closed his emerald eyes, tuning them out until Master needed him. He knew Tybalt wasn't going to let Petrero out of this underwater base alive as he 'promise'. If he did that, the ebony speedster would hang himself._

_There was no way Petrero was getting out of this alive._

_"My pet."_

_Emerald eyes snapped open, and the Holder looked at Tybalt, expecting his next order. He could clearly see Petrero's eyes bulging out of their sockets when he stepped out into the light. His dull grey-black fur seemed to soak up the weak lighting of the room, giving him a demonic look. And his nearly neon green eyes glowed darkly in the shadow-ness of the cell._

_"That's-that's-" the Latino whispered, shaking his head left to right in disbelief as the black hedgehog drilled holed in his head with his emerald eyes._

_"Impossible? Watch well Petrero, the power of this Holder. **My** Holder. He doesn't only have the Plates, but he can use the Chaos Emeralds as well. Splendid, isn't he? Too bad, Petrero, that you didn't want to side with me..." Tybalt spoke, marching away, toward the metal door._

_"I want to join now! Please Tybalt, give me a chance!" The prisoner screamed and pleaded, eyes watering as the said young billionaire watched him with indifference._

_"Oh please, Petrero. Like I would believe you."_

_The scientist then looked at his pet and prime test subject._

_"Finish him off already, Holder. I've got a board meeting at 4 and as much as I hate to go speak with those low IQ idiots, I don't want to be late." Tybalt ordered nonchalantly, putting on his sunglasses again to hide his rainbow colored eyes._

_"Yes, Master Tybalt." The said hedgehog whispered respectfully, a ball of fire charging on his forehead. It glowed more and more brightly, red light bathing the grey, dry blood-covered walls of the room, and the prisoner's crying face._

_Petrero whimpered, closing his eyes as the small red glob suddenly turned into a river of flames, swallowing him whole in its fiery embrace..._

**END FLASHBACK**

In the current time, Sonic bolted up from his laying position, barely stuffing down his throat the loud scream. The blue hedgehog found himself sitting on the rooftop of Chris's house. It was nighttime, probably around 10 PM in the night.

Damn it not again! Sonic though angrily, clenching his gloved hands into fists, hating to feel so weak and powerless. Unable to stop the horrible flashbacks and bitter memories, unable to stop the tormenting pain...

The azure speedster sighed, going to lay back down on the warm roof underneath him. The innocent comfort didn't help, however. The blue hero closed his emerald eyes and tried to relax...

_I wonder if Petrero had any friend, apart Tybalt that is..._

The second that though entered his mind he opened his eyes again, green orbs flashing angrily. He was beyond annoyed! Every GODDAMN THING made him remember about something in his past! Dammit why HIM of all the people!? Why did he even had to be born the exact second those _fucking_ plates lost their previous vessel? And why those suck-ass glowing pieces of rock decided to make him a Chaos user as well? Oh. Right. It was in his DNA...but why did he have to be the first Chaos user and Holder in existence? Tybalt had been bound to have a interest in him...

_Oh, why wouldn't the torture end?_

Sonic sighed, knowing very well the answer. Never. That was his punishment for following the man's orders...but what could have he done back then? He was just a scared, insecure CHILD for God's sake! And Emma was practically the one who raised him, and Tybalt had her wrapped around his fingers as well, just like any other person he had known back then!

"Dammit..." The azure Holder whispered, clenching his fists with obvious anger. He just wanted the pain to go away...for all those memories to just...fly off, like a bird...or a plane, like Tybalt's jet-wait that...not again!

Sonic felt like bagging his head against a wall. A brick wall maybe, and a metal wall would be even better.

He immediately remembered Vicini would feel it, and probably give him a lecture about 'not hurting yourself unnecessarily' all over again...

The blue hedgehog closed his emerald green eyes, deciding to remember what had happened a few hours prior, after he and Rio kicked Knuckles's ass in Suicune form and blew up the base after. They had stood a safe kilometer from the flaming building, watching with satisfaction as it came crashing down.

Him and Rio gave out a temporal goodbye to each other, knowing that the turquoise spirit would've busy for a few weeks, adjusting to the re-entry of the Ether and all. Also, he wanted to check something out on Earth, he told, that was really important for him. The blue hedgehog smiled and wished the purple quilled one good luck.

And then Rio said something strange:

_"You know Sonic, you shouldn't think about the bad part of your past all the time. Remember the good times, or you'll be as emo as Blacky over there."_

And before a certain Ultimate Lifeform strangled him, the blue spirit had vanished in a blinding blue light, leaving Sonic to his thoughts. His confused thoughts.

Remember the good times...what did he mean by that?

More did Sonic think about it, more he was confused. Jeez...it was true that sometimes Rio could act like Akema! Urgh, that would be awful; last thing the azure speedster wanted was two Element Spirits of Mysteries...just thinking about it made his head hurt.

Akema was a quiet one, that was sure. Vicini had once told him that she could see and for-tell the future, which was really creepy from his point of view, nobody knew how she did it in Sky Haven Temple, she just did. I swear, though the blue speed demon with amusement, that hedgehog was more mysterious than Iceros, but gladly that girl didn't watch him like a hawk-

Emerald eyes widened to almost comical proportions. It was all under his nose and he hadn't realize it sooner...

_Remember the good times..._

Rio probably meant the period when he lived in Sky Haven Temple...did he mean the times when him, Rio, Vicini and Laiös pranked on other spirits, or when Techno designed new shoes for him that allowed him to walk on the ceiling(he remembered how they got him down...lets just say it did hurt. A lot.)

The more he though about those sweet, funny, or surprising moments, the more Rio's words made sense...Sonic curled up slightly on the roof, the increasing coldness not bothering him due to his warm cerulean fur. He looked at the stars above him, a sweet, sweet memory resurfacing as he watched the little lights in the midnight sky.

**FLASHBACK**  
**-26 years ago-**

_He curled up in the fluffy blankets, feeling warm in this strangely cold night. The reason of the coldness was unknown by him. It could be Iceros, who had a cold? Or her daughter, Nieve, who was in a very bad mood since her brother Aptod had hurled a snowball on her back this morning at breakfast? He had no idea, but one thing was sure was that he was cold, and there was a question floating in his head since the early afternoon, when Achilla got mad with Laiös for him 'flirting' with Mia, which was quickly followed by her cussing up a massive thunderstorm above Sky Haven Temple. Outside, in the desert, there was still a soft fog covering the sand._

_He turned around on his sparkling blue bed. Finally, curiosity got the better of him and he got up, but that wasn't before grabbing one of his pillows to protect himself from the cold atmosphere._

_The little cobalt hedgehog staggered to his naked feet, feeling the cold granite floor beneath his sensitive toes. The young one dragged his legs to the other bed, which was a bright orange. Clumsily climbing the fluffy furniture, he shook a large bump that was hiding under the sheets. He repeated the movement several times, wanting the apricot one to wake up._

_Finally, a orange head popped out of the warm blankets, orangish eyelids groggily blinking to reveal two stunning sky blue orbs. They were pupiless, which was strange for an antrophormic creature. Two orange ears twitched as azure eyes darted around the cozy room with annoyance. That annoyance turned into confusion when they met two pools of bright emerald._

_"Sonic? What are you doing up at this time of the night? You're going to catch a cold!" Vicini whispered attentively, opening his eyes half-way, awake and ready to hear the younger one._

_The said blue hedgehog played with his pillow, probably a bit uncomfortable for some reason._

_"Vicini...what is a star?"_

_The orange one raised an eye ridge, confused by the sudden question. Both of the spirit's ears had perked up in surprise._

_"That's what you are getting up a this hour for? Maiwas is going to have my head if you get sick again! Go to sleep." And with that said, the blue hedgehog found himself laying on his bed again in a flash of apricot light. He blinked, processing what just happened. When he spotted the large bump in the bed next to his, the young hedgehog sighed; Vicini wasn't the one to wake up at 3 o'clock in the morning, apparently._

_I can't help but wonder... Laiös told Achilla that he loved her more than all the stars in the universe...what is a star? Some kind of plant? Or maybe a animal, like those cute fluffy things Diaga and Aegis brought from the mortal plane for my birthday...what are their names already? Oh yes! Bunnies. Thats right. Those were bunnies._

_Sonic looked at the slumbering form on the other bed, sighing in defeat. He was about to go back to sleep when he realized there was someone who could help him with his questions._

_Barefoot, the young one got down from his bed, but that wasn't before grabbing his pillow again. He tip-toed to the door, and with one last look to the sleeping orange hedgehog, he opened the large, massif gold composed barrier._

_The hallways of Sky Haven Temple were colder than his and Vicini's shared room, but the young one adjusted to the temperature as well as he could be clutching the silky white pillow. The icy white marble floor was biting down on his sensitive feet, but the little one didn't care; curiosity had gotten the best of him, and he wasn't going to sleep before he got his question answered._

_Sonic walked pass large, vast rooms decorated with the richest and rarest materials a mortal could find; massive crystal statues, comfy sofas made out of rare silk, large golden chandeliers, or ivory arches that supported the marble ceiling above his head, with the bases and tips decorated with sparkling diamonds, sapphires, and other gems that gave out a iridescent look. Those treasures didn't interest anyone here; all of the Spirits were used to such beauty and elegance, and even not being one, Sonic had spend most of his un-growing childhood here, and he was as used to this as any other inhabitant of the Sky Haven Temple._

_The little blue hedgehog walked at a much faster rate, wanting to get his feet out of the icy coldness lingering the marble floor. He speed through doors, until he got in a hallway decorated with white and blue. A single glass door stood at the end._

_A smile broke in the young one's muzzle and he walked forward, opening the door delicately and as silently as he could. Two emerald eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, and he made his way to a large, arctic white king-sized bed. A small, curvy figure seemed to be peacefully resting in it._

_On the bed laid a pure albino hedgehog with a beauty that could outmatch anyone in a beauty contest. Her quills were long and silky, and they ended in some kind of mist like thing. She looked at least 20 years old. She was wearing a simple white tunic, but it wasn't as white as her fur, and a azure star-like making was tattooed on her right hand._

_Sonic made his way to the bed and looked at the face of the sleeping white hedgehog with pleading emerald eyes._

_"Lightos~" He whined in a child-like voice, which was strange for his 15-year old looking body, shaking her by the shoulder a bit. "Lightos~"_

_Two pair of blue orbs snapped open, blazing with mightiness and anger-which quickly disappeared and morphed into a loving and motherly glow as the Element Spirit of Truth and Light laid eyes on her protege. A soft smile appeared on her tan muzzle and she sat up, lifting the young Holder up on her lap. Lightos stroked his right ear, careful to not touch in between so she wouldn't cause any harmful and surely traumatizing flashbacks. The kid had already enough to last a lifetime._

_Sonic let out a soft coo, snuggling in her chest for warm just as he clutched his pillow and her slim waist as the same time. Lightos gave out a chuckle at his actions._

_"What are you doing up walking in the hallways in the dead of the night Sonic?" The elder whispered gently, still scratching his ear. Sonic looked up at her, hesitation apparent. Which the Light Spirit notice._

_"You know you can-"_

_"What is a star?" Sonic suddenly asked, regaining his well-known confidence in a matter of seconds._

_"Hun?" Lightos said in confusion, not understanding what the little blue hedgehog's question._

_"Stars-" Sonic continued with a confident tone, "to calm Achilla down this afternoon, Laiös said that he loved her more than any stars in the universe. What is a star, Lightos?"_

_The said Element Spirit stared blankly for a fraction of seconds at the sapphire hedgehog with a poker face, before the tender smile came back and she chuckled. Sonic tilted his head to the left in confusion, and his eyes shone with expectation. Lightos held the young one with one frail, but strong arm, and the other she raised it to his eye level, hand closed._

_"I cannot fully tell what is a star, but let me show you what they look like, Sonic." The white hedgehog whispered, opening her hand._

_Sonia's eyes grew in size considerably when white sparkles suddenly burst out of the Spirit's palm and flew up to the ceiling. The lights glued themselves to the stone with a small sucking sound, and they never lost their glow. In the darkness they glowed weakly, like little...stars._

_"Those are stars, Lightos? So they're not an animal, its a sparkling sparkle!" The blue hedgehog chipped, clapping his hands together while squealing in happiness. The older hedgehog shook her head, smiling at the younger one's happy state._

_"No Sonic; its a weak representation of a star. The real ones are more beautiful." She whispered, watching with Sonic the little lights._

_"Can Aegis and Diaga bring me a star from Mobius?" Sonic asked with a pleading look, pouting a bit. The blue hedgehog didn't ask for a lot, except some books about the mortal plane, since he had everything he needed here: a loving, caring family, and a dozen of friends to play and prank with; to other's Spirit's displeasure, but with that innocent look the blue one had most of the times, he made the immortal's hearts melt in a matter of seconds._

_"I'm sorry Sonic, but a star losses its glow if you take it away from its resting place." Lightos murmured lightly, not having the heart cold enough to tell him that a star was in fact a dull piece of rock floating in space; something like that would be told by Techno or Riachi, but the twins weren't as dumb to actually provoke Laiös's, Vicini's, Rio's, or even her anger._

_Lightos's wrath was something rare, but it was violent. The white spirit was always in control with her emotions, and when she lectured the younger Element Spirits, which consisted (usually) of Rio, Achilla(but she didn't count for much, since she was the one angered and pranked on most of the time Sonic and the gang searched for fun) Laiös and Vicini, it was calmly and sometimes dare I say, funny._

_The azure Holder turned around slightly in Lightos grasp; the immortal female was suddenly aware of his now sad-looking face. He then said the single phrase Lightos hated to be asked. Especially by the blue hedgehog himself._

_"Lightos, when will I ever go to the mortal world?"_

_For a second, the Element Spirit of Truth and Light seemed out of words. She couldn't lie to the poor thing, since he trusted her and it was against her very nature. What could she say..._

_"Someday, Sonic. Someday." Lightos finally whispered after a moment of silence, and Sonic, reassured, sat back on her lap to watch the fake stars until he fell asleep, dreaming of the day he would run around the world, saving people and bringing joy to everyone._

**END FLASHBACK**

Sonic suddenly felt like a huge weight was pulled off him, allowing his lungs to get more air. It was a truly relieving feeling, the speedster though, and it felt amazing. Like all of his worries were suddenly washed away. He felt like before, before he had his memory back, before when he though everything was an adventure...

...and now he has think like that again. He was going to leave the past behind, and never come back on it again. Never look back, he said, and it was going to be that way. He was going to make sure of it.

The blue hedgehog smiled, watching the stars above him glint happily, twinkling like little lights in a dark room.

_Lightos was right...the real ones are more beautiful...just like the world below them..._

Before he had even realized, he plunged in the first, dreamless sleep he had in months.

**The End**

**Yay!...now that's over with; now I have to start writing the next Episode! *Groan***

**There's just one episode left before the Shadow the Hedgehog adaptation, remember!**

**SEE YA!**


End file.
